Love is a Beautiful Thing
by finnandrachel4ever
Summary: Three simple words lead to a whole summer of love and surprises. What really happened after Finn confessed his love? Will Rachel love him back? Follow through the journey of drama, heartbreak, true love, and a whole lot of fluff in between! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Walk Away

**Hey guys! Well, if you are reading this, then you love Finn and Rachel! And kudos for you! As you would have guessed, I love Glee! I am totally obsessed with it and I am counting down the days until season 2! Ugh!**

**Now as you can tell, Finn and Rachel are my favorites! And I can't wait to figure out if they are a couple or not…so to pass the time waiting for it, I decided to do a Fanfiction! I really think they should have concentrated on Finn's whole, "I love you" thing more, so I will be taking over!**

**This fanfic will probably be a very long story, because I have big big plans! So this will not be just a one-shot….oh no no no! Expect 20+ chapters! And my chapters will get lengthier too…this is just the opening! This will mostly be just Finn and Rachel POV, but I may throw in some surprise ones too! I write a lot of fluff, but I also need some drama and angst in here too! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please review too…I really won't know to continue writing or not if I don't have reviews! Enjoy the first chapter of, "Love is a Beautiful Thing"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs they performed. Also I don't own the song, "Love is a Beautiful Thing" Do I look like a man? (Don't answer that…)**

**RPOV**

"I love you"

Am I hearing this right? Finn…of all people…telling me he loves me? NOW? I must be dreaming. This can't be true. All this time…after everything we have been through. After dating Jesse, after telling him I had sex with Jesse, after Quinn and the baby, he loves me? I didn't know how to respond and he quickly walked back to his spot. I turned to him and smiled. He grinned his adorable smile and my heart stopped. He grabbed the curtain and started singing. He was amazing…better than any person with vocal training. His voice was natural and raw and it made my heart skip a beat.

I quickly opened the curtain and started to sing. I love this song. The feeling and emotion in it is amazing. All through the song, I can't take my eyes off Finn. He smiles at me, his emotions playing in his eyes. Excitement, pleasure, and also love. As we finished our song and I belted my high notes, I grabbed Finn's hand. I adored the feeling of my hand in his. His hands were big and rough, not like Jesses, which was soft and smooth…feeling too much like a girl's hand.

When we started to sing our mash up, I couldn't help but smile. I made up the choreography for this song and of course, Finn and I were partners. I loved being able to touch him while we danced, it was never awkward. He beamed with excitement when I touch his chest, with his back touching my front. It was so…personal. I wanted to keep holding onto him and never let go. But our moment ended all too soon. We wrapped up the mash up and moved onto Don't Stop Believing.

Puck and Santana got some of our solos, which was okay with me. They both were amazing and they deserved a chance to shine. I sang this song perfectly, knowing it well from the first time we performed it in the beginning of the year. I didn't need to concentrate. So instead of concentrating…all thought about was that the boy of my dreams loves me…Rachel Berry.

* * *

The bus ride back was dead quite…no talking, no singing. Quinn and Puck were still at the hospital, signing the adoption papers I would guess. I wonder who will take Quinn's baby? Even though everyone thinks I hate Quinn, I really don't. I envy her, which is true. But I don't hate her. She has been through a lot and I think this baby thing really opened up her heart. I hope she is happy, truly.

Kurt and Mercedes are sitting next to each other, trying to hide their tears together. Tina is sitting next to Artie's wheelchair and was rubbing his leg while he silently cried. Santana and Brittany are listening to their iPod's (typical, they don't even care) and the other two boys are just staring out the window, depressed looks on their faces. Of course, I was sitting next to the one and only Finn Hudson. My dream boy.

Even though we lost Regionals, I haven't broken down into tears yet. Not while holding hands with Finn. He looked bored, so he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Can we talk?"

I didn't want to disturb everyone with Finn and me talking, so I pointed to his phone. He got the idea and typed to me, "r u ok?"

I didn't know what he meant, about his love confession or about Regionals, so I went with talking about the club, "of course not, glee is my life. Idk what I will do without it"

He looked at me, confused, and typed furiously, "I wasn't talking about glee, I was talking about us. About u and me." He looked at me longingly and I smiled back. He was too adorable.

I was thinking about what to write back. Of course I liked him…that was too obvious. But did I love him? After Jesse, I don't know what love really is. I thought I loved him, but that didn't really turn out well. And should I start a relationship so soon? I am still hurt from Jesse egging me and returning to Carmell. And Finn had broken my heart before, how can I trust him this time? I love being with Finn, but I don't know if I love him. I don't want to hurt his feelings with not saying it back. I didn't want to lose him as well…

"We are back at school guys. It is time for you all to have a good weekend. You all deserved it." Mr. Shue said (breaking my thought) with a fake smile on his face. I know he was trying to cheer us up, but it didn't help.

"We don't deserve anything anymore. We suck and Glee is getting cut. Don't try to cover over the obvious." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes. It was heartbreaking to see one of my best friends cry.

"That's not true Mercedes! You all did your best and that is all I can ask for. Now have fun this weekend! And don't worry about Glee, just not yet." Mr. Shue said as he walked off the bus. Everyone filed out, except for Finn and me. Thank goodness I was sitting on the outside of the seat, I ran out of the bus as quick as possible with Finn screaming and yelling after me. I couldn't face him. I couldn't answer him without a sure answer. I couldn't be with him if I didn't know that he truly loved me. He needed to prove himself. Everything was happening too fast and there was only one way Rachel Berry would deal with it. She cried.

**FPOV**

She left me. She didn't want me. And I have no idea what I did wrong. Actually…for the first time in a while, I thought I did something right. I told her the honest truth. I did love Rachel with all my heart. I don't care that she dated Jesse or added me into the Run Joey Run video. None of that stuff matters when you love someone. I wasn't going to let Rachel get away from me this time. She was single and no one was going to stop me. School may be coming to an end, but my fight for Rachel has just begun.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow! (btw…I am in search for a beta! PM me if you wanna help me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the people that reviewed…it made my day! And for the people that added this story on alert or put it on their favorite stories…thank you so much as well! Checking my inbox on Gmail and finding 50 emails about this story made me want to cry! As I promised, I updated soon!**

**I will try to get these chapters out every day…probably more in the evening. But I work during the week, so it may get harder for me to update! But I will try my hardest to update ASAP! **

**Now you're probably bored with my rambling on, so here is chapter 2 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem (got it off the internet) and I don't own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, Jesse would have never showed up in the first place! **

**FPOV**

2:38 in the morning and I am still awake. And I know why. Rachel won't talk to me. Her dad's won't let me see her. I think I have lost her. If I could take back my confession, I would, if it meant seeing her smiling face again. I miss her knee high socks, her gorgeous eyes that glitter with excitement when she belts out a song, and of course just her. Even just after 8 hours of not seeing her. And when I'm away from her, my heart hurts.

I grab my cell phone off my bedside table to see that I have 3 messages. 2 from Puck and 1 from Mercedes? When did Mercedes get my number? I opened my messages to see that Puck was worried about me when I didn't show up at his party tonight. We are sorta friends now…at least I don't feel like beating the snot out of him. I texted back saying that I was tired after Regionals and didn't feel like being out. I opened the one from Mercedes: "call me, no matter what time it is. –m" I quickly dialed the number and one the 4th ring, she picked up.

"NOW you decide to call me?" She said, her voice surprisingly awake and I heard giggling in the background. Who was with her?

"Uhhh yea, I couldn't sleep. Where did you get my number?" I asked, very confused when I heard even more giggling…who WAS that?

"Kurt gave it to me! I have some news, white boy. And you better be sitting down when I dish it to ya. Rachel called me about a hour after the bus ride home and told me that you loved her. After that, all I heard was sobbing. What the heck did you do to my girl?" She said with an icy tone. What was wrong with Rachel? This wasn't what I had planned at all! I wanted her to run to me and kiss me again. Tell me that she loves me too and wants to be my girlfriend. Not ignore me and cry to Mercedes!

"I don't know what I did wrong! I do love her! I really do! Why isn't she talking to me?" I screamed into the phone, trying to push back the sobs. Does no one believe me?

"Finn, listen to me. Rachel is confused. You kiss her, Quinn gets pregnant. You tell her you will be with her, just to get her back to Glee. Then you go all crazy when she tells you the truth, and then you were together. Then you wanted to find your "inner rock star", when frankly, is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Then Jesse shows up and you want her again. You don't have the best track record with her!" Someone said…defiantly NOT Mercedes…wait….Kurt? Oh gosh…it was Kurt!

"I know that, but I want her back. I am sorry for all the things I have done to her. I won't let her down again. All I want is her." I said, pouring my heart out to these two. Right now, I really hate myself.

"If you are really serious about getting her back…I think me and Mercedes can help. This isn't going to take one night though…so be prepared to work for it." Kurt said with authority in his voice.

"I will…I will do anything for Rachel." I said with a smile on my face.

"Now listen boy, you break Rachel's heart, and I will break your head. Clear?" Mercedes said while Kurt just laughed. I agreed with her and they started talking about the steps I needed to take to get her back. This was going to be a long night….

**RPOV**

This is the first night that I haven't uploaded a Youtube video. I look horrible. I walk to the mirror and I can't recognize myself. My hair is crazy and is a mess, my eyes are red and swollen, and my mascara is run down my face. I look like the sad hooker clown…times two! How can one boy make you feel so miserable?

I can't blame it on Finn though, it is mostly my fault I can't stop crying. All he did was say three simple words. It is my fault that my emotions are running crazy in my heart. I really want to apologize to Finn, but that will only lead to questions, questions I am not ready to answer. But there are a couple things I have figured out while bawling in my room.

I'm not over Jesse. I tried to convince myself I was, but I'm not. I trusted him. I thought he wouldn't hurt me, but he did. Moving back to Carmell High was a small crack in my heart. I think I knew deep down he would do that. But never even giving me an official break up? Throwing eggs at me? Not even saying one word to me afterwards? That is what broke my heart.

I don't know if I can trust Finn. He has used me like a game piece for this whole school year, always just using me for an advantage. He never wanted to be with me, just to be with me. He had to get something out of it. We are great friends, I understand that. But I think that is all we can ever be. We can flirt, play around, have fun, but not a relationship. He has to change for me to be with him. He can't kiss me and run off. He can't dump me for a worthless cheerleader. He has to want me with everything he has. And I don't see that right now.

I almost gave into him today. He texted me more than 30 times, called me 20 times, and came to my house. I told my fathers not to let him in, to tell him I wasn't well. He would get the idea.

I brushed out my hair and cleaned off my face. I changed into a pair of shorts and my "Wicked" tee shirt. I looked at the time. 3:49 in the morning. Oh well, might as well just stay up until I need to exercise. I tiptoed downstairs and grabbed a protein bar.

I started chewing on that when I heard something outside. I froze in panic and didn't know what to do. I heard soft footsteps on my front porch and then a thud. I didn't know what to do: run and hide, wake up my dads, or just peek out the window. My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly walked to my front windows. I pulled the shade back a tiny bit and didn't see anything except a car parked on the street.

I decided to walk over to the door and press my ear up against it. I heard shuffling and more quiet footsteps. Was this a robber? I wanted to run upstairs and grab my dads like a little girl would do, but I decided to remain calm.

I heard the footsteps go back down our walkway and heard a car engine going. I ran back to the front windows to see the car driving away. Thank goodness that was over! But what did the person want? I walked back to the door and slowly opened the lock. I turned the knob and found a note on the porch. I picked it up.

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

My heart almost drops when I read the poem over and over again. After memorizing the poem, I try to figure out the handwriting. I haven't seen it before. I know Finn's, Jesse's, and basically everyone's in Glee club. This handwriting is slightly slanted, with a curve in it. I really wonder who this is from. I walk back to my room and lay down on my bed. I prop the note up on my lamp and smile. The mystery will have to wait until sunlight.

I pick up my iPod and turn to the playlists. I pick the one especially with songs that remind me of Finn. I just can't get him out of my mind.

I don't know how long I can stay away from Finn. He is the light in my life. He is the person that has always believed in me. If he could just be more trustworthy and more boyfriend material…then we can be together. And I could tell him the truth.

I love him

**FPOV**

It worked! After a long talk and 3 pages of notes later, I was set to get my Rachel back. First thing on my list, make up a mushy love poem to surprise Rachel with. Girls like Rachel love that kind of stuff! So instead of making it up, I just found one on the internet! No one said that was against the rules!

I made my mom wake up and write it out for me. Rachel knows my handwriting too well from all the notes we have passed. I threw on a shirt and drove to Rachel's house. I saw the light on in her room, so I quietly walked up to her porch. Me being the graceful one, I tripped over her step and landed with a thud. I saw her curtains twitch, so I rolled behind a bush. That's when I saw her.

She was beautiful as ever. She was always beautiful, no matter what she wore. She let go of the curtains and I quickly placed the note on her porch and skipped back to my car. I drove off in a hurry…hoping she would get the note before her dads. Step 1 is complete!

**Thank y'all for reading! Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing again and reading my story! If you ever want to give me suggestions or ideas for the story…feel free to PM me whenever! I will always accept your ideas and put them into deep consideration! **

**Now Rachel is getting into some deep internal conflict isn't she? I mean, if it was me, I would give in to Finn in a heart beat! I mean, look at him! Lol! But that really wouldn't make a good story, would it? **

**Now for the next chapter of "Love is a Beautiful Thing" I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really know if the CD at the end of the chapter is really a real one, so lets just say I don't own it just in case! I don't own Glee or any of its characters! If I did…Finn and Rachel would kiss in every episode! :)**

**FPOV**

"Mom, I have to ask you something." I said from behind my mom. She jumped out of the couch and I laughed.

"Finn! Don't scare me like that! Now what do you need…please don't tell me you need me to write another love note." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"No, it's not that. I really just need some advice. You see, let's say that there is this guy. And he really likes a girl, not just likes, but loves. And he told this girl that he loves her…but she ran off the bus and left him screaming like an idiot. Then he tries to talk to her and she won't pick up her cell phone. What does this guy have to do to get her to talk to him again?" I confessed, my mom smiling gently at me.

"Honey, I know about Rachel. It's okay." My mom said as I look at her, dumbfounded. How did she figure that out?

"Well, what do I do then? I really love her, but I can't get her back unless I can get her to talk to me! Kurt gave me a lot of romantic stuff I can do to get her back, but they all involve being AROUND her!" I said, desperate. This was all too hard!

"What I would do is go to her house. And then…" Mom rambled on as I just kept nodding my head. I just need to talk to her.

**RPOV**

After exercising this morning, I hopped in the shower and grabbed my giant pink fuzzy robe afterwards. With it being a Sunday, I didn't have much to do. So I decided to just hang around the house all day.

With my dads out for the day, I put my iPod on my speakers and blasted my show tunes. In the middle of "Don't Rain on My Parade", I sat down in front of my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I didn't like what I saw.

I'm not beautiful like Quinn. I'm not sexy like Santana. Another reason I didn't trust Finn's confession…why want me? He could have any girl he wanted, and he loves me? It doesn't make any sense!

I brushed out my hair and parted it like Kurt taught me how. Decent, but not as pretty as Quinn's natural blonde hair. I applied some blush and some mascara. Okay, but not as good as Santana's smoky eye makeup. I stood up and looked at my figure. I'm not fat, but not as skinny as Brittany. I can't compare to any of them.

Just as I started to change, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly threw on shorts and my "Spring Awakening" shirt and ran downstairs. I ran to the door and threw it open. Oh crap. Finn.

**FPOV**

"Hey Rach!" I said in a perky voice. It is amazing to see her…like all my worries flew out the window. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Just more laid back. She looked shocked to see me…like I wouldn't come to see her!

"Finn? What are you doing here?" She said, looking nervous and staring at the floor. What's the matter…I have come over a lot, especially to practice for Glee. What is different now?

"Just wanted to check on you. And wanted to talk to you as well. Can I come in?" I said, trying to be polite as possible.

"Sure, if you want." She said as we walked into her living room. Rachel's house has always amazed me. She was very VERY well off and her house showed it! Her house was more of a mansion compared to my flat. We sat on the couch together and just looked around the room. Awkward.

"Listen Finn, it was great of you to stop by, but I don't know if it's a good time…" Rachel started as I placed my hand over her mouth. I was going to talk to her if it killed me!

"No Rachel, you listen. Ever since Glee club started and I was forced into it, I saw something in you. Something that drew me towards you. And I am not letting you go." I said with conviction in my voice.

"Finn, what are you trying to say? What do you want from me?" Rachel said with sadness in her voice. I think she knew what was coming.

"When I told you that I love you, it was the truth Rachel. I don't know how…" I started to say when she cut me off.

"That is the thing Finn, how am I supposed to know that's the truth when you have used me and hurt me so many times before?" She said with fire in her voice. So this really is about trust.

"I know Rachel, I screwed up in the past, but I am going to change!" I said, trying to convince her.

"How do I know that? My heart isn't even healed from Jesse and you want me to jump into another relationship! You could break my heart again, just like every other time." She said, almost on the verge of tears. I screwed this all up. Stupid Jesse.

"Rachel, I am so sorry that I have broken your heart. I have never meant to, because I truly care for you. I won't push you into something you aren't sure of, don't worry about that. I will wait for you forever." I said with a smile. And that, was the truth.

"Finn…thank you." Rachel said with a big smile on her face. She leaned over and gave me a huge hug. I squeezed her as tight as possible and she laughed.

I was going to be her best friend…until I can prove myself. Then she will be mine, forever and always.

**RPOV**

After letting him go, we decided to go out for a while. I told him I was going to go upstairs and change, when he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you changing? You look amazing the way you are!" He said while I blushed. I just felt so underdressed. I always felt the way I dressed hid my imperfections. But after him complimenting me, I decided I didn't need to. He could make me do anything.

We hopped into the car and I turned on the radio. I found out that every station he listened to was classic rock. When he saw my face, he laughed.

"Sorry Rach, I forgot we listen to different stuff." He said while I just smiled. That is so Finn. We drove around for a while, until he decided he needed something to eat. I suggested the mall and he agreed. We all needed a little food court food once in a while.

He found a parking spot and we walked inside. For a Sunday, there were a lot of teenagers there! I found us a table when he grabbed our food. I looked around and saw some familiar faces. Oh great, what will this do to Finn's rep?

"I got you a salad, since I know you don't eat meat or dairy." He said while sliding a salad towards me. I never told him that…he really does pay attention to my actions! How sweet!

After eating with minor side talk, we decided to start walking around for a while. All the girls from school were coming up to him and talking…no more like flirting with him. While I was standing right next to him! He talked to them politely, but didn't really engage in a conversation.

After the 6th girl, I decided to be bold and hold his hand. No one flirts with Finn. MY Finn. I may not be ready for a relationship, but I will make sure until then, no one gets a hold of him.

**FPOV **

Holding Rachel's hand was amazing. Her dainty, soft hand fit perfectly in mine. We interlocked fingers and I grinned. Step 2 is done. We have made up and are best friends again. And step 3 is already underway, flirting with her. This was going to be easy, but I was going to have to be patient.

We walked into a music store and Rachel ran straight to the musical section. She had giant headphones on and was mouthing the words to the CD in her hand. I walked up behind her to find out what she was listening too. "Top 20 Musical Numbers" That is so Rachel. I tapped her on the shoulder and she took off the headphones and smiled.

"I really want this CD, these are all my favorites!" She said, while reading the back of the CD. I looked at the price and grinned. I plucked the CD out of her hand and she looked at me with a pained expression on her face.

"Well then let's buy it!" I said with a laugh. She was screaming in protest, but it was too late. The cashier rang it up and I paid for it. I laughed at her face. She looked happy, but she hated that I bought it for her.

"Finn Hudson. You did not just buy that for me! I have to pay you back! How much…" She started to demand, while I just cut her off.

"Nope, it is a present and you're going to take it!" I said as we walked out of the mall. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. I won!

I ejected my Journey CD from my car and slid in her CD. The first song came on and she started to sing. I got chills up my spin and goose bumps on my arms. No one can out sing Rachel; she was born to be a star. We were just sitting in the parking lot and I was gazing at her, adoringly. She turned to me and looked confused.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" She said, panicking and wiping her face. I just laughed.

"No babe, you don't. You are just amazing, I am like, stunned." I said, sounding like a girl. But that didn't matter to me anymore; I can say anything in front of Rachel now.

"Thank you Finn, that is a lot, coming from you." She said with a slight smile. I started up the car and started to drive back to her house. She was singing quietly as I grinned like an idiot all the way back. I had the girl of my dreams with me, what could get better than that?

**Thank you for reading! Now what COULD get better than that? Oh we will see! All I know is I am happy to start writing some cute fluffy stuff! No more depression…for now…Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Steps

**Hey y'all! Well…here I am again! It is amazing how fast I can get out these chapters! It is probably because I love this story so freakin much! And of course, I love all my fans! Thank you so much for everything! **

**Now, I would just like to recognize my favorite review for chapter 3! (Sorry for everyone that reviewed the first 2 chapters, just came up with this idea!) If you want to get recognized, then review :)**

**A tie between lizziebennet2891 and chieffan32! Thank you both for putting detail into your reviews and I appreciate the kind words! It made my day!**

**Now onto what you have been waiting for, the 4****th**** chapter of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"! Warning to you…this is just a filler really…and just a baby step in their relationship!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood! I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, there would be a new episode every night!**

**RPOV**

I pulled out my regular things for my Youtube video. I got my tripod out and set my video camera on top. I hooked one end of the cord to my pink laptop **(AN: I have the EXACT laptop…lol sorry just saying!) **and another to my camera. It was just like every other night, except for one minor difference.

Finn was lying on my bed, watching my every move.

After coming home from the mall, I invited him in and we just hung out for a while longer. We watched some movies and had a popcorn fight together after I was tired of him feeding me popcorn. It was around 7pm when my dads came home to find us on the floor, glued to the TV.

They cleared their throats and we jumped up. Finn looked like he was about to pee his pants…meeting the parents. Well, he had met them before. But every time he was over before, my dad's were in the next room, probably listening to the vent.

"Finn! What a surprise! How long have you been here?" My daddy said, just curious. My other dad, on the other hand, was eyeing Finn down.

"Rachel and I have been hanging out all day. At the mall mostly, when I bought her a CD. Then we just came back to watch movies." He said, with a nervous, but innocent smile. He is the opposite of Jesse…Jesse would have lied to my fathers to make him look better. Just another reason to love Finn.

"Really? Well I am glad you two had fun! If you need us, we will be in our room!" My daddy said with a pleased smile. As long as Finn took good care of me, he could stay. My other dad just gave Finn another look and walked upstairs.

"The day has gone by so fast! It is almost time for me to post my Youtube video!" I said, excited to do it tonight. I felt bad for not doing one yesterday, I let my viewers down. If I had any.

"Do you think I could stay and watch you? I love hearing you sing Rachel." Finn said with hope in his eyes. How could I say no?

So that is where we are now. He is sitting up now, ready to listen. He is probably my number one fan, make that my ONLY fan. But for me, that's okay.

I walk over to the video camera and press the red recording button. I smile at the camera and begin my usual intro.

"Hey guys! Thank you all for tuning in tonight and I am sorry for not posting yesterday. Here is a song that fits my feelings right now. I hope you all enjoy."

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

**FPOV**

I would usually be stunned by Rachel's singing. I would usually be so into the song that it took me a minute to remember where I am. But I am not having the reaction. All I can think about is how much I want to beat up Jesse right now! If she really is thinking these things…then I am going to go beat up the bastards face!

She stopped recording and looked at me, wanting a response. I smiled at her; I love her talent so much. But not as much as I love _her_.

"That was amazing Rachel. I loved it, just like I love…" I almost said, when she shot me a worried look. Too fast, Finn. Not just yet. "every song you sing. Your voice is magical." I said, truthfully.

"Thank you Finn, I just thought that the song fit. I am no Carrie Underwood though." She said, putting up her equipment.

"Of course you're not Carrie Underwood." I said as she turned around to look at me. "You are her voice and so much more." I said as a smile crept up on her face. She threw down her tripod and ran towards me. I caught her in a hug and laughed. I sat her on my lap and she looked up at me through her lashes. She was adorable.

"You really think so? You really think I am better than Carrie Underwood?" She said, a huge smile on her face.

"No, not really." I said, when her face dropped. "I think you are better than every person out there." I confessed when she just looked at me. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. Holy crap.

**RPOV**

I don't know what came over me. If it was his amazing compliment or just Finn himself, but I had to kiss him. When our lips met, my wall crumbled into tiny pieces. It took everything I had to pull away from him.

He looked surprised to see me lean away. The kiss was just like the one on the stairs, out of impulse. I still wasn't ready. I may be getting over Jesse, but my trust with Finn was still shaky.

"Rachel, what does this mean?" He said, as he touched his lips. I sighed, how do I explain?

"I'm not ready Finn; I probably won't be for a while. It was just…your compliment. It was so sweet and I didn't know how to respond." I said with a sheepish smile. His face fell at that.

"Oh…well I better get going then. My mom will be worried." Finn said, as he suddenly sat up and started walking to the door. I caught his arm and he spun around.

"Finn! I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do right now. I just, need to get closure with Jesse first, before we start anything." I said, trying to not cry. I didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay Rach. I understand. I just really have to get home. School tomorrow, remember? It's our last week." He said, smiling at that. No more slushies or being called a loser for a whole 3 months!

"Oh yea, I forgot! Well I guess I will see you tomorrow in Spanish?" I asked, not knowing what to think about Glee right now.

"Can I meet you at your locker in the morning? I want to walk you to class." He said, trying to sound casual.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. I was flattered though.

"Well I am a boy…and I am pretty sure we are friends. So don't you think I fit the category?" He said seriously as I started to laugh.

"I guess you do then…fine! I will see you tomorrow morning then." I said while walking him to the door. I really really didn't want him to leave.

"See you then Rachel. Goodnight." He said while he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He waved and walked down the porch. What have I gotten myself into?

**FPOV**

I was getting braver. Kissing her was a big bonus on my part. I flipped open my phone and pressed speed dial #4. It rang for one ring and Kurt picked up, "Finn, what is going on? I haven't heard from you! How did the note go?"

"Fine I guess, I don't think she thinks it is me. I made my mom write it out. But today, I came over and we talked. She isn't over Jesse and she doesn't trust me. But we hung out, I bought her a CD, and I complimented her and she kissed me. What next?" I said, spilling everything. Kurt was my only help right now…it is like this boy could read Rachel like an open book.

"Good job. Baby steps…just as long as you are making progress. Now for the rest of this week, treat her like a princess. You need to build the trust more." Kurt said. I understand that…just treat her like no one else was there. Got it.

"Thanks Kurt, you're a big help! Bye!" I said as I shut my phone. I walked into my house and found a note saying my mom was working late. Great, no one to talk to…

I felt my phone vibrate and I opened it. One new message from Rachel! I quickly opened it and read, "Thanks 4 2day…it meant a lot. U really r an amazing person" I smiled at that. I was going to sleep easy tonight.

**RPOV**

I got up extra early the next morning. I exercised and still had an hour and a half to get ready. I had to make sure that I looked extra good if I was going to be seen with Finn. I slightly curled my hair and applied more make up than usual. I was dressed in a nice grey skirt with an off-the-shoulder red shirt. I put on my red knee high socks and my flats. I looked nice. Still not good enough though. I sighed. I tried.

When I got to school, I noticed Finn leaning up against my locker, my books already in his hands. He stood up straight when he saw me and smiled. I approached him and his jaw dropped.

"Rachel, you look…beyond words. Just gorgeous." He said as he handed me my books. Maybe I should dress more adventurous more often…

"Why thank you Finn. Just a little something I put together." I said as he walked me to class. Everyone was staring…and I mean everyone. But it looked like it didn't matter to Finn. He was just looking at me.

He was blabbering on about who knows what…and I just nodded along with him. He was different today. More focused on me. Whatever happened…I like it.

When we reached my class, we just looked at each other, not knowing really what to do or say.

"Well, I will see you after class then. Wait for me." He said softly as he leaned down and kissed my cheek, just like he did last night.

I whispered a goodbye to him and walked into class, just replaying the kiss in my mind. I won't be able to hold out much longer.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! I know I enjoy it! Sorry again about it being a filler…just needed to give the story a little push! Until tomorrow night…please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Time

**Hey guys! I am surprised by all the positive feedback from last chapter! I didn't think you guys would like it as much! But you guys are amazing…as usual! Thank you for that!**

**Now for my favorite review…AndiDinozzo412! I love that you enjoyed the song choice…it is a new favorite of mine! And a huge thank you to everyone else that reviewed…I won't forget you! **

**I feel like my author's notes are getting shorter, but you guys probably are enjoying that! So onto chapter 5 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the musical "Beauty and the Beast" or Prince of Persia! I do have Sour Patch Kids, but I don't OWN them. I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, then New Directions would have won Regionals and would have rubbed it in Jesse's face! **

**FPOV**

The last week of school went by so fast. Glee club was here to stay…all thanks to a certain Cheerio coach! We were already ready to start preparing for Sectionals, but Mr. Shue is making us wait until next year! It was a very emotional event on the last day of school. Not having Glee for the whole summer made us all very sad and most of the girls started sobbing. It was hard on the guys too.

But Rachel will make my summer better than any one before. I spent all week with her, walking her to classes, sitting next to her at lunch, etc. I was trying not to act like a stalker…but it was hard! I loved being with her.

The last period of our last day was spent cleaning out our lockers. My locker didn't have much in it, so I walked over to Rachel's. I saw her, with her hands in her face. I rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rachel! What's the matter?" I said, nervous as heck. Who hurt her? I will go beat up the jerk that even looked at her…

"It's nothing Finn, it is okay." She said, trying to push back the tears. I wasn't going to buy that at all.

"No, it isn't okay. You are crying and I want to know why. Did someone hurt you?" I said, trying to get info out of her. This was tearing me apart.

"This! Look at this!" She said, still crying, while she pushed open her locker door. Oh, that's why.

Pictures of Jesse were stuck everywhere in her locker. Love notes they passed. Two rose petals were stuck in the back of her locker with 2 tickets to a musical behind a notebook. This wasn't here this morning when I picked up her books for her…

"Did Jesse do this?" I said, basically yelling. That sick bastard was going to pay for this. Trying to break Rachel's heart, AGAIN! After I have been trying to fix it all week!

"Finn...what did I do to him to deserve this? He isn't going away! He just keeps coming back into my life, just trying to torture me. Trying to bring back memories. I don't deserve any of this!" She sobbed while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh Rachel, it is okay. I will finish cleaning out your locker for you. Take your backpack and your cell phone. Go sit in my car and I will be right out. I will save anything I think is important." I said, trying to stop her crying. It made me want to cry!

"Thank you Finn, I don't know what I would do without you." She said, with a small smile on her face. I kissed her cheek and she walked out of the school.

I pulled out notebooks and threw them out. Rachel was smart, she didn't need old notes. I started taking off the notes Jesse stuck on her locker walls. I read most of them, almost getting sick. It seemed like Rachel did love him. I ripped the pictures into shreds, enjoying it. I reached into the back of the locker to find a note. From Jesse.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_I hope you find my surprise for you before Finn does. Since he is probably your boyfriend now anyway. I just wanted to let you know that your actions towards me will never be forgotten. I wonder if you thought I didn't notice how you looked at Finn. Well just to tell you, I did. And I was not going to put up with it anymore. You may have loved me, but after the first time you shot a loving glace at Finn, I never wanted to love you. Now I decided to make you and Finn suffer what I had to go through. I hope Finn gets an aching feeling in his stomach like I did when I saw your doodles in your notes. F+R=Love. Have a good life Rachel. When Finn dumps you for a cheerleader, don't come crawling to me._

_The one and only,_

_Jesse St. James_

_(P.S. Just reminding you, your club will never make it. Regionals proved that.)_

Thank god Rachel didn't have to read that. I shoved the note in my back pocket, fuming. How dare that prick do that to Rachel! She didn't do anything wrong! Just because she wasn't over me…doesn't mean she wasn't into him! Gosh, that boy!

I pulled off the last thing in the locker, the musical tickets. They were tucked behind a notebook, so Rachel probably didn't see them. A small note was also with the tickets.

_I bought these for us when we were still "dating" Since I have seen this musical more than a dozen times, you take them. Have fun going alone._

"Beauty and the Beast?" I have seen the Disney movie before…not that I am proud of that! It looked like something Rachel would be interested in, so I put those in my pockets too. I will give them to her later.

I walked out of the school with a few of Rachel's things in my hand. I turned back to look at the school and thought of the memories. This year has been one full of drama, betrayal, and more importantly, love. I sighed. Now I had my destiny waiting in the car.

**RPOV **

While waiting in the car, I thought back over the week. Finn had changed, a lot. He paid a lot of attention to me…it was very flattering. He complimented me all the time and came over to my house after school every day. My dads were used to him around now and were okay with us alone.

He is so different then Jesse. Jesse was cocky, a man-diva, attention-hog, and a whole bunch of other things. I really don't know what I saw in him. But Finn, he was gracious, funny, caring, kind, etc. He was perfect boyfriend material.

And exactly then is when I realized, I was ready. I was ready for Finn to be my boyfriend. He was amazing to me. And Jesse was just a child. Doing that to my locker was just stupid and immature. Finn stuck up for me and frankly, I think he wants to go beat up Jesse now.

I sighed, how do I tell Finn this? I can't just go out and say, "Ask me out, NOW!" I think he will have to figure this out on his own. He will have to get the guts to ask me out. Perfect.

At that moment, he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. He smiled at me and handed me some of my stuff.

"You ready for a fun summer?" Finn said, super excited. I cheered and he turned the car on and yelled, "SUMMER BREAK!"

I started laughing so much and he joined in. He made everything so lighthearted. We drove off to my house, when I decided to break the silence.

"Finn? Do you think we could go out tonight?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate. I just really wanted to spend all my time with him.

"Sure, where do you wanna go babe?" He asked, thinking no different of my offer.

"How about a movie? I really have wanted to see Prince of Persia!" I said, excited! Movies are something a couple did together…maybe he would get the idea.

"Same here! Let's go! Wait a sec…doesn't a boyfriend take his girlfriend to the movies?" He asked. I thought he was serious for a sec, but he smiled. Oh yea, he was quoting me from Sunday.

"Well you are a boy, I hope, and we are best friends, so you pass!" I said as he laughed. We drove into the parking lot and walked up to the ticket booth. We got the tickets and I pulled out money.

"Hey hey, the "boyfriend" has to pay!" He said loudly. Everyone looked at us and he smiled proudly. Finn Hudson!

"Aww, you two are together? You are the perfect couple!" The old lady at the ticket booth said. Finn wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"Thank you. She is the most amazing person I know." He said as the old lady put her hand over her heart. Finn gave her the money and we walked in.

"Finn Hudson! Why are you lying to old ladies?" I said, trying to sound serious. When I was actually very happy I get to be his "girlfriend" for the evening.

"Well…I don't know. It just came out." He said, sounding depressed. Did he think that I was really mad at him?

**FPOV**

I didn't mean to push it too far! I just went with the moment! I really didn't want to lose Rachel again for going too far…

"Finn! It's okay! I was kidding!" She said as she laughed. I grinned, not because of the joke, because this was the first time she didn't flip out. Anytime I joked with her about a relationship or being my girlfriend, she got all sad. Tonight was different. Did my plan finally start working?

I grabbed her hand and we walked together to get some snacks. After I paid (I don't know why she hates for me to pay!), we walked into the theater to find it half-way filled. We sat in the back, since all the good spots were taken.

We were still pretty early, so we talked through the previews. We were still holding hands and for once, Rachel didn't seem to care. I smiled at that, should I say something?

I let go of her hand to open my box of Sour Patch Kids. She looked sad when I drew my hand away, so I started to build up courage. I think I need to ask her again.

"Rachel…can I ask you something?" I asked, nervous as heck. I don't know if I can stand another rejection from her.

**RPOV**

"What is it Finn?" I said, excited! What if this is the question I have been waiting for?

"Do you wanna…ummm…hand me the popcorn?" He asked with a sheepish smile. Crap, I really thought he was going to ask. I handed over the popcorn and the lights dimmed. The movie was starting.

After about an hour into the movie, I was getting bored. I usually got bored with movies, no singing OR dancing! I looked over to see Finn staring at me.

"What?" I whispered to him, trying not to be loud. This was probably a first for me.

Instead of answering me with words, he grabbed the sides of my face with his hands. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss with passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back and I was surprised. Was I not a good kisser?

"Rachel, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

**:O! I'm evil! Hahah! Sorry for leaving it there, just thought it was a good stopping point! Now aren't we all happy Rachel is finally moving on! Now I can write some dating fluff! But we all know it can't be that easy for them…Jesse is a jerk and just doesn't want them to be happy! Thanks guys and please please PLEASE review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Date

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing last chapter…it always makes me happy to know you guys like my work! I really enjoy writing for you guys and I hope my work always makes you happy! Feel free to PM me if I write something you don't like…I will listen to you guys 100%! **

**Now for my favorite reviewer…egyouppt! Thank you for informing me of my tenses problem…that is my one and only weakness in writing! Also…I am glad Finn amuses you! Thank you all for the other reviews…I won't forget you!**

**Now onto what we all have been waiting for! The moment that could change everything! THE FIRST DATE! I hope you all enjoy chapter 6 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Men's Warehouse (why would I need to?) I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, Rachel and Finn would sing at least 2 duets per episode! :)**

**RPOV**

He really wants me. He really wants to be with me. HE LOVES ME! Well…I did know that. But it was great to hear it again. He was looking at me, afraid of my answer. The movie was still playing, but I dragged him out of the theater, our drinks and snacks left behind.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, super excited. He grabbed my hands in his and looked seriously into my eyes.

"I would like nothing more than that. If you say yes…I will treat you right. I won't ever hurt you. You will be my princess forever. You will make me the happiest person on this Earth." He said, hopeful. I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Well if you put it that way, then of course I will be your girlfriend!" I screamed as his face lit up and spun me around. He kissed me on the lips again and I happily agreed. We stood there for a few minutes…before someone behind us cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, but no making out in front of the theaters. You are grossing out some of the younger kids." A middle aged guy said, holding a mop. We blushed and said our apologizes. We walked out of the cinema, holding hands.

"Well, now that you are officially my girlfriend, we need to go on a real first date." He said, being serious. I nodded, if we wanted to make this work, we needed to go through all the motions. No skipping any parts this time.

"That sounds perfect. How about tomorrow night?" I asked, running scenarios through my head. I am more of the romantic type of girl. Dramatic and romantic.

"Awesome! Well until tomorrow night then?" He said, as he pulled up in front of my house. He ran out of the car and, like a gentleman, opened my door for me. I smiled and kissed him once again.

"Until then. Text me the details so I know what to wear. Goodnight Finn." I said softly as he pulled me into a hug. How sweet.

"Goodnight Rachel. I love you." He said as I grinned. I waved to him as I stood on the porch and I watched him drive away. Is this what it felt like to be in love?

**FPOV**

"KURT, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I AM FLIPPING OUT! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!" I screamed into the phone! It was noon the next day and I still had no idea what our date was going to be. Yes, I do procrastinate.

"Finn! Calm down! I am driving over now and I have the perfect idea…if you don't mind a little shopping…" He said, while I could practically see the smile on his face. Any excuse to go shopping!

"Well if it will totally impress Rachel, then I am all for it. I will wait for you outside." I said as I snapped my phone shut. Just a few minutes later, Kurt pulled up in his car. I hopped in and Kurt looked over me.

"What happened to you? Did you not sleep last night?" He said, looking at the bags under my eyes. He was spot on.

"Not at all! I kept thinking about how I could mess this date up and lose Rachel, for like the 5th time! And I think this is the last shot she is giving me!" I said, just about to break down. Too much at one time.

"Calm down boy, it is okay. Thankfully I am full of great ideas. First, we need to get you a tux." He said, smiling. Oh crap, what did he have in store for me?

"Why in the world would I need a TUX? It is the first date! I am not getting married to her…yet." I said, adding in the last word. Someday I will get married to her.

"First date is the first impression. If the first date sucks…then she will dump you. And Rachel…well is Rachel. She is over-dramatic. So this date has to be over-dramatically romantic. So that is why you need a tux. Text Rachel saying she needs a formal dress. And to be at your house at 7:00pm sharp." Kurt said as I pulled out my phone…I have no clue what this boy has in store for me…

**RPOV**

Last night I slept better than any other night. My world was finally in order. I don't know why I didn't give into Finn earlier…this felt amazing! I woke up feeling full of energy and added an extra hour to my workout I felt so good!

I kept checking my phone every couple minutes…waiting for a text. Maybe Finn was faking it all…did he really want me? I kept doubting his words when my phone finally vibrated. I saw "Finn" flash across the screen and slid open my phone.

_Hey babe, be at my house at 7 sharp. Wear a formal dress and don't be late! Love ya, Finn 3_

A formal dress? What did he have in store? I ran to my closet and went through the rack of clothes. Really, not one formal dress? Well I did have one, but it was the dress I wore when we were doing hairography…and I was not going to wear that! I had no idea what I was going to do.

I flipped out my phone and clicked on my contacts. I scrolled down the short list. I only had the glee club members and my family. I really didn't want to ask Tina for help…no offense to her…but I didn't want to dress goth tonight. Mercedes could help me…but I don't know if I could trust her sense of style. Santana and Brittany…when hell freezes over! The only girl left…Quinn.

I loved how she dressed. Her sundresses were so cute and I loved her ballet flats. I clicked on her name and held my breath. Here goes nothing.

"Rachel? You have the wrong number." Quinn said, sounding harsh. I still don't know what I did to that girl!

"No Quinn, I actually don't. I need your help." I said, closing my eyes. Her response could make or break this date.

"You want help…from me?" She said, not sounding mad, but surprised. I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled.

"Actually Quinn, I do. See…I have a date tonight and I have to wear a formal dress. And I don't own one. So I was wondering if you could go to the mall with me and help me." I said, trying not to sound desperate.

"Why are you asking me and not Mercedes? You two are much closer than we are." She said, trying to understand why I was even speaking to her.

"I trust your sense of style much more than hers. I love the way you dress. You always look beautiful, no matter how casual you dress." I said, honestly. Here comes the envy.

"Well…thank you. And alright then…I guess I will help you. I will meet you at the mall in 20 minutes…and you better bring serious money Berry. If this is the only chance for me to see you decently dressed…we are going to go all out." She said, when she hung up. I grabbed my credit card and ran downstairs. My dads were sitting on the couch and heard me run downstairs.

"Whoa honey. Where are you going so fast?" My daddy asked, curiously. I spoke the words I never thought I would say.

"I am going to the mall with Quinn Fabray."

**FPOV**

6:28pm. I kept checking my watch, while Kurt and I were running around my living room. We were trying to get this set up as quick as possible. It took us much longer at the mall than we thought we would take.

We went to Men's Warehouse and I lost Kurt in a second. I decided that he wouldn't like anything I would pick out, so I just sat in one of the arm chairs and waited for him to come back. The salesman asked if I needed anything and I just asked for a dressing room, knowing I was going to need one.

When Kurt came back, he had over 15 tuxes for me to try on. I gasped at how much he found and he just shrugged.

"Style is my gift Finn. Get used to it. Now get your butt in the dressing room and start trying on these things!" Kurt said with a shove.

Tux after tux, Kurt was still not happy. Too short, too big, too SOMETHING! We didn't have time for alterations, so it had to look perfect on me already. I tried on the 11th one and walked out.

Kurt was speechless. It was kind of an awkward moment…because I know he likes me…so I was afraid of what he was thinking.

"It is perfect Finn. Let's buy it and get on to buy decorations." He said as I changed back into my regular clothes. Thank god for Kurt.

6:47pm. I looked around the room. It looked amazing, all thanks to Kurt. All the lamps light-bulbs had been changed to pink lights…so it gave the room a pink glow. He sprinkled rose petals all over the room, except for the middle of the room. All the furniture was pushed out of the room and a small glass table with two chairs where in the corner. It was beautifully set with my mom's china and with some delicious looking food set in it. It had two candles on it with roses covering the rest of the table. My iPod dock was set on the fireplace mantle. It had two play lists on it especially for tonight. One named "Romantic Music" and the other "Dancing Music"

Kurt's plan for the date was more perfect than I could ever think. We would eat and talk, and then we would have our own little dance here. Since I was never her date for the other dances this year. I couldn't wait to see Rachel. I know that she would look stunning no matter what she was wearing.

"Finn, I have to leave now. Good luck and don't screw things up. Remember what I said, no stuttering and no pressuring. Take it easy. Have fun." Kurt said as he raced out the front door. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. You can do this Finn. It is only Rachel. You can do this.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Oh crap, I can't do this.

**RPOV**

As I walk up the walkway to Finn's house, I can't help but smile. I have no idea what is going on, but being with Finn is never boring. I turn around and wave to Quinn. She waves back and drives away. Shopping had never been so…fun!

Once I spotted Quinn at the mall, she was surprised. Like I wouldn't show up! We walked into a lot of stores and still didn't find anything we liked. At first it was awkward…asking her opinion. But she was honest, but not snotty. We walked into a huge dress store and we both ran to the racks. We decided to go with a red or yellow…since we both thought those were the colors that looked best. And of course…Finn always complimented me on my yellow sweater and my red shirt I wore on Monday.

We both found a couple dresses and I walked into the dressing room. I looked at myself in the mirror and for once, smiled. I was special in my own way; I didn't need to compare myself to others. I tried on the first dress, a red poofy dress and walked out. Quinn shook her head at that one.

"We have no clue what he is planning, so let's not go THAT formal." I nodded, agreeing with her. I walked back into the dressing room. I tried on so many more, but they all had an issue. When we were just about to give up, the saleswoman walked up to me with a gown.

"I know this isn't really the type you were looking for, this would still look beautiful on you." She said with a kind smile. What do I have to lose? I walked back into the dressing room and slipped it on. It was gorgeous.

I walked out and Quinn gasped and covered her mouth. We found the one. I looked at the three way mirror and smiled. It was tight at the top and didn't have any sleeves. It had beautiful beading around my bust and ruffled down until my butt, where is gently flowed out. The bottom was in layers and was made of silk. It was so gorgeous and was the perfect color. Bright yellow.

"Come on Rachel. This is totally the dress and you look so beautiful in it." Quinn said as I ran up and hugged her. We started laughing and we bought it. We went shopping around for shoes and make up and were acting like best friends by the time we were done. I was really starting to like Quinn.

We went back to my house and she curled my hair into ringlets for me. She did my makeup, nothing to dark, but adding color to my face. I slipped on my heels and put on my dangling earrings.

"For once Rachel Berry, I can be proud to call you my friend." Quinn said with a smile. It was time to go.

So after she drove off, I turned back to walking up his porch and rang the doorbell and waited. He opened the door slowly and I gasped.

He looked so handsome in his classic black tux. He was the perfect boy, looking just dashing! His jaw dropped when he saw what I was wearing and I laughed at that. I never had that affect on a boy.

"Rachel…you look…beautiful, gorgeous, any other big words to describe breathe taking!" He said, breathless. I giggled as he took my hand and lead me into his house. Now it was my turn to gasp. His house looked amazing, he really did outdo himself.

"Care to sit down Rachel?" He asked, walking me to the table. He pulled out my chair and I smiled. He sat down across from me and poured us some sparkling water.

"To the most perfect girlfriend a guy could ask for." Finn said, holding up his glass.

"To the most perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for." I said, clinking my glass to his.

**FPOV**

Dinner was amazing. We laughed and talked and I didn't even stutter once! It was so lighthearted and amazing to be with her. After we finished dessert, I asked her to dance. I turned on the play list and we started dancing.

Dancing is not my strong point, at all. Especially slow dances. So all my attention was put on not stepping on her feet. She laughed when for about 5 minutes straight, I looked at the ground.

"Finn, it's okay. I don't care if you step on my feet. I understand." She said as I smiled down at her.

"Thank you Rachel. You are amazing." I said as I leaned down to kiss her. She leaned back into the kiss and added the passion. I didn't know what to do next, since Quinn only let me go that far, so I just kept kissing her. She was out of breath soon and she pulled away.

"Wow…" She said as we continued to dance. I looked at her, she was flushed and her cheeks were bright red.

"Rachel, I love you so much. Tonight has been the most perfect night of my life." I said, honestly. All the dates I took Quinn on didn't even add up to this one.

"Finn, this has been my favorite day ever. Nothing ever has compared to this. Thank you so much for being my boyfriend. You are amazing." She said as she kissed me softly.

"Rachel, you are much more amazing." I said simply. She smiled a big smile and rested her head on my chest. We just rocked back and forth for a while until she lifted her head up. I was on cloud nine, so I didn't notice until she broke our silence.

"Finn?" She asked, trying to get my attention.

"Yes, love?" I responded, trying to get my head out of the clouds.

"I love you"

**Awww now how many of you want a Finn now! I know I do! That was probably my favorite chapter to write so far! How will Finn be able to live up to this date? Haha! Thank you all for reading! And PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know what you guys thought of the date ;) **


	7. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! Alright, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating the story for 2 whole days! And I left you all hanging! I am sooo completely sorry! I was out of town for the weekend and there was no internet and no computers AT ALL! I tried to get on the internet with my dad's laptop…but there was no internet connection at all! So…I am 2 chapters behind and I need to post tonight's one as well. So I am going to post all three tonight to get up to speed! I will post them as soon as I get them finished…so I will probably be updating into the wee hours of the night. Please review each one! Just because I am putting three up at the same time doesn't mean 1 review! Hahaha thank you all again for being so patient and sticking with this story! It all means so much to me! **

**You know how I want you all to review so much? Well it is because if I get 150 reviews by the end of this story and most of them are positive, then my high school is going to put me in an advanced writing class and that will look very good for college! I really need this you guys! So I will try my best to keep this story as interesting as possible!**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing and also reading this super duper long AN! I will post again soon tonight! I love you all! **

**-Lyssa**


	8. Chapter 7: Stalker

**Hey guys! Okay….my HUGEST apologizes for this super duper late chapter! I would be typing up this chapter and then my computer would freeze and I would have to shut down the whole computer! Then start from scratch again! I did that like 5 times before I finally gave up! **

**Thankfully, my sister gave up her laptop for a while so I type this chapter! Thank goodness for that! Now thank you all for reviewing my authors note…that made my day!**

**Now…I am going to cut this short so y'all can read this! I got some reviews and PM's saying that you loved the fluff and all…but we need more drama! So (like I promised) I took your guys comments and put them in my story! This is a fluffy drama chapter! Here is chapter 7 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, each episode wouldn't just last an hour!**

**FPOV**

She loves me. She doesn't just care for me. She really loves me.

"Oh Rachel, I love you too baby." I said as I leaned down to kiss her again. As I was kissing her, I looked behind her and saw the clock. Let's just say…it was very late.

"Rach, I think you need to get going soon before your dads get worried." I said, not wanting to get her into trouble. She nodded and grabbed her stuff. I flipped off the lights and grabbed my car keys.

We drove off into the darkness…my left hand on the steering wheel and the right holding Rachel's hand. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Finn, did you love Quinn?" She asked, sounding sad. I didn't want her to think that Quinn was the same as her. Because she wasn't.

"I thought I did...before everything happened. Then after she got pregnant, she got meaner and bossier. I kept blaming it on the pregnancy, but she wasn't like that to everyone else. She made me feel like I was less than her. I know I am not that smart, but I still deserve to be treated like her equal. After that, my feelings grew weaker. I finally felt nothing, because someone else had stolen my heart. So no, I never truly loved her." I said, glad I got that off my chest.

"Thank you for being honest with me Finn. Quinn isn't half bad…she was the one that helped me find this dress. I guess we are friends now?" She said, while my jaw dropped. She laughed at my reaction.

"I know, that sounds crazy." She admitted as I pulled up in front of her house. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I will just have to get used to it I guess. Rach, I don't want to leave you." I said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"How about we have another date tomorrow? It is supposed to be nice, why don't we have a picnic?" She suggested and I nodded eagerly.

"That is a great idea! I will call you tomorrow when I am ready. Goodnight Rachel." I said, leaning across her and opening her door.

"Goodnight Finn." She said as she left the car, waving at me. This is truly what it feels like to be in love.

**RPOV**

I slept so well last night. Everything had gone so perfect yesterday and I didn't want this feeling to end. I got ready for my day and looked at myself in the mirror. Well Berry, you said it. You finally got out your true feelings and Finn took it great.

I hung around the house for a while, waiting for the call. Around 2pm…I started to get worried. Finn wouldn't just forget would he? I called his phone a bunch of times, it going straight to his voicemail. Maybe his phone was dead?

I made lunch for myself and kept the window shades drawn back…waiting for his car to pull up. I called him again…with nothing. I finally gave up on him. I guess everything last night was a joke to him. I knew saying I love you was a bad idea.

After I cried a little, I decided that I shouldn't cry over this. Maybe his mom took his phone away and he had to do chores all day? I tried not to care…but of course I did.

Around 8pm, I flopped down on the couch and turned on the music awards. Just as they were announcing the nominees for best pop song, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran as quickly as possible to the door. I flung it open to find an angry Finn.

"Rachel, go to your room and pack what you will need for the next few days. And do it quick. We don't have much time." He said, pushing me up the stairs. He sounded mad…what did I do?

"Finn…why do you need me…" I said as he cut me off, fear in his eyes now.

"Rachel, if you love me, you have to trust me on this. We need to go…and soon." He said, almost about to cry. So I nodded and packed about 10 days worth of clothes. I packed my hair care products, my laptop, and some makeup. I ran downstairs and saw Finn pacing the floor.

"Thank god Rachel. Let's get going." He said, grabbing the bag from my hand and pulling me out the door. I took the key from under the mat and locked the door. He ran to his car and hopped in. I jumped in as well and buckled up.

"Alright Finn, now tell me what is going ON?" I screamed…getting mad. What is wrong with him?

"Rachel, I am so sorry. This morning, I was getting ready for our picnic when I heard a knock at door. I opened it, and there stood Jesse. He had that arrogant smirk on his face I never liked. He asked me if I enjoyed being your boyfriend and I asked him how in the world he knew that! He said he just assumed and assumed correctly. I asked him what he wanted and he said you. I told him he could never have you again. He said to never doubt him and that I need to watch out for you. He said that you could just…disappear one day and nobody would know how. Just like on the TV any other day. He told me that you will always be his. Then I passed out…I think. All I know is that I woke up on the floor about 9 hours later. All I knew then was that I needed to get you safe and away from him for now. Rachel, he is after you and I don't know if he will stop." He said as I was sobbing. Was Jesse off his meds? I never would have thought that Jesse would be the stalker type!

"Finn…what if he comes to my house? What if he hurts my dads?" I yelled…not wanting to include anyone.

"He wouldn't do that. Even I know he isn't that insane. I think he just hates my guts. And he wants you back because he knows he can't have you. So I think he is trying to prove a point to me. But he will not harm you in the process…I will NEVER let that happen." He said, trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Thank you Finn. I feel safer that I am with you. Now what are we going to do?" I said, trying to make a plan. Rachel Berry does not do things half-way.

"I am going to drive about an hour out of town…probably try to get close to Dayton. Get to a bigger city. Then we can get a hotel room and stay there for a couple days. Then we can go back to Lima. I think Jesse was doing all of this out of impulse…I don't think he would hurt you. But I will not take any chances with you. Call your dad's and tell them you are with me." He explained. I pulled out my cell phone and my daddy picked up.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Where in the world are you?" He yelled into the phone.

"I'm with Finn daddy. It's okay. I may be gone a few days though." I said…crossing my fingers he wouldn't get mad. Yeah right…

"A FEW DAYS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He screamed. Great…I didn't want to tell him everything.

"Dayton daddy. Just a little road trip for us. We don't want to start our summer off boring!" I tried to sound happy…lying through my teeth. This was NOT a happy way to start the summer off.

"Rachel…what is the truth?" My dad said…knowing me too well.

"Jesse told Finn he wants me back and that I could just disappear one day. So Finn is taking me out of town for a few days. We both think it is just his impulses…but we don't want to risk it." I explained…while Finn looked at me shocked. Oops…maybe I shouldn't have told him that much.

"JESSE THREATNED FINN? DO I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE?" My dad screamed. Oh great…watch this be on the news tomorrow.

"No daddy! We just want to make sure Jesse wouldn't do anything. Finn wants me to be safe right now. I think Jesse just found out that we are dating and got angry. Finn is prone to over react." I explained…while Finn clutched the wheel.

"Rachel…if I didn't trust you two as much as I do…I would come straight after you. But I do trust you and Finn is doing the right thing. No chances with my little girl. Call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning. I love you." He said, trying to calm down.

"I love you too daddy. Tell dad I love him too." I said as I slid my phone shut. We didn't talk for a long time. It wasn't an awkward silence…it was tense. After about an hour of driving…I saw a hotel.

"Finn…can we stop for the night? I think we are on the outskirts of Dayton." I said…so tired.

"Sure Rach. Let us stop at this hotel for tonight. Then we can do something fun tomorrow in the city!" He said cheerfully. We pulled up to the hotel and I got out with my bag in hand. We walked into the hotel and looked around. Just the normal stuff. Nothing really fancy.

"Excuse me sir…but we need a room for about 4 nights."

**FPOV**

Rachel got us a room and we got into the elevator. We went to the 13th floor and slid the key card into our door. I opened the door for her and saw a big room with a queen sized bed. Oh crap, we have to share a bed don't we?

"I am going to go change Finn. I will be out in a second." She said as she pulled out some clothes out of the bag and went to the bathroom. I turned on the TV and flipped off the lights. I slid into my boxers and laid on the bed. She came out…looking so gorgeous in her pajamas.

"You look amazing Rachel" I said as she looked at me like I was insane.

"No I don't…I am a mess." She protested as I flipped over to face her.

"You look perfect no matter what you wear. You are perfect inside in and out. I love you so much." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Finn. Thank you for everything." She said as she wrapped her hands around my waist. I moved closer to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams."

**Jesse isn't going to stop is he? Haha not in my story! More fluff tomorrow for their city outing and possibly some more stalker Jesse! Thank you again for sticking with me! PLEASE REVIEW! I will update tomorrow night…even if I have to steal a laptop! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Speechless

**Hey guys! Alright…yell at me all you want. But for all the people with divorced parents…you know where I am coming from. My dad had me this weekend and I didn't have time nor the internet connection to upload this. Trust me…I didn't want to be with him to begin with. I would much rather make you guys happy and write more Finchel fluff!**

**So anyway…I am so glad you all enjoyed stalker Jesse! It was really fun for me to write him like that….I don't like him very much (lol!) This chapter is gonna be a mix of drama and more fluff (since we all love fluff!) **

**My favorite reviewer from Chapter 7 was…skybluewriter! Thank you so much for loving my disclaimers and your pun made me crack up! Of course, I love all my reviewers! Please don't forget to review…it makes me so happy! **

**Now…I just want to ask you guys this (please add this into your review) how far do you want Finn and Rachel to go in their physical relationship? I am really stuck with this and you guys will totally help me! Thanks :)**

**For now…here is chapter 8 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"! Thank you all again for enjoying my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any type of Range Rovers (everyone in vocal adrenaline does though…) I don't own Glee or any of its characters! If I did…then the moment Finn joined Glee club…he would have broken up with Quinn and started dating Rachel! **

**RPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a brown haired boy, drooling next beside me. Even though I didn't have my alarm…it was automatic for me to wake up at 6am. I grinned when I saw Finn. He was so adorable when he slept.

I slowly crawled out of bed so I didn't wake him up. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decided to call down to the hotel desk to see if they had an exercise room. They said they didn't, but they had a pool. That wouldn't open until 10am…so I had 4 hours to burn.

I got in the shower and just stood under the warm water. I had to collect my thoughts. Last night…scared me. I know that Finn would never let anything happen to me, but the thought still scares me. What if Jesse really is crazy? I didn't want to get hurt…and I didn't want him to hurt others.

I washed my body and hair and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on the big fluffy robe the hotel provided. My hair was still really wet, but I didn't care. I walked out of the bathroom to find Finn propped up against the headboard…running through the TV channels. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey Rach. How did you sleep last night? I hope I didn't crush you or anything." He said. I laughed at that…he was so sweet.

"I slept fine Finn. And no, you didn't crush me. It was amazing to wake up to your face." I said honestly as I grabbed my hair brush and started to run it through my hair.

"Well it would have been amazing to wake up to yours…but you were in the shower! This early in the morning?" He asked, surprised I was up and going at this hour.

"Well usually I would be exercising right now…but they don't have a work out room. But they do have a pool, so you want to go swimming when it opens?" I asked, trying to untangle my hair. Stupid comb.

"That would be awesome! Rach…give me the comb. I will brush your hair for you." He said, holding out his hand for the comb. I handed him the comb and sat in front of him.

"Thank you Finn." I said honestly, while he gently ran the comb through my hair. It was such a simple thing…but it meant the world to me. As he did that…I was finally able to relax. Ever since last night…I had been so tense. Now…I let out a deep sigh and felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Finn…I want you to know that I appreciate everything you are doing for me. I will repay you someday." I told him, when he stopped. I turned to look at him and his face was odd.

"Rachel…you never have to repay me. I am doing this because I love you and I care about you. I don't want anything in return. All I want to do is love you and make sure you are okay. That is the only thing I need in life now…ever." He said honestly as I grabbed him by the face and kissed him.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said truthfully. He smiled and jumped out of bed.

"Your beautiful hair is knot free now. And I am glad that even came out right! Quinn always told me I wasn't the romantic type and I should keep my mouth shut." He said sadly as I shook my head.

"You are the romantic type…our date was amazing. So perfect. Quinn was bossy and rude before her baby. She didn't know what it was like to be an outsider. Now she is a much better person for it." I said as he smiled.

"That is one thing I love about you. You always find the good in people. I love you so much." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too Finn. Now get your butt in the shower! I need to change and then I am going downstairs to get breakfast…I will grab you something too." I said as I swatted his butt with my towel. We both laughed. It was so nice to be carefree again.

**FPOV**

After eating and watching some TV…it finally was 10am. Rachel was in her swimsuit and her cover up and I was in my swim trunks. We practically ran out the door and we didn't even want to wait for the elevator! We ran down 13 flights of stairs…which was probably more exercise than swimming! We slid our key card into the pool door and walked in.

Rachel quickly grabbed us two lawn chairs and set all of her things down. She slid off her flip flops and took off her cover up dress. Let me just say…I never want her to wear that cover up again.

Rachel looked flawless in a simple black bikini, but with a Rachel Berry touch. Gold stars were all over her top and bottom piece. I shouldn't have suspected less! Her suit was sexy…but not slutty. She looked….beyond words. I was so proud to have her.

She looked at me and caught me staring…probably drooling too. "Finn…I know I don't look like Quinn or any other cheerleader. I have already accepted that." She said, sounding sad. I on the other hand…got a little mad.

"Rachel! How could you say that? You are so much better than any cheerleader! You are gorgeous…no, more than that! Stunning…breathtaking…need I go on?" I said as she slightly smiled.

"Thanks Finn. I guess that makes me feel better." She said, still doubting herself. I still don't know why though. She was amazingly beautiful.

I grabbed her hand and walked to the deep end with her. "One…two…THREE!" I screamed as we both jumped in. After that…all bets were off. We swam together, had water fights like we were five years old and just relaxed together. I don't remember the last time I had that much fun.

A couple hours later, we were both sitting on the lawn chairs, just drying off when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A shiny black Range Rover parked in the parking lot. A lot similar to the one we slashed the tires of. I sat up and looked through the glass wall even more. It couldn't be…Jesse wouldn't be able to find us here….would he?

"Uhhh Rachel? I gotta go use the bathroom...I will be right back." I said as she nodded and I kissed her on the forehead. I was somewhat dry...so I walked into the lobby and coming through the door was the one and only. Jesse

How he found us...I will never understand. I hid behind the wall and heard him walk up to the front desk. "Excuse me, but I am looking for a couple that looks like this..." Was what I heard from him behind the wall. I decided to screw it all and walked from behind the wall. To say he was surprised was a understatement.

"Finn Hudson. Just the boy I was looking for." He said with his arrogant smirk. I had to breath through my nose just to calm myself down.

"Jesse...get away from me and Rachel NOW! Why do you think you can stalk us?" I started to scream as he just laughed.

"Wow...someone has a temper. I was just here to claim what is rightfully mine. Rachel will never love you the way she loves me." Jesse said, sounding confident. I decided not to make a scene in the middle of the lobby...so I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the main doors. I pulled him towards the side of the hotel and lost it.

"She isn't anyones to claim! Face it Jesse...she doesn't want you! Get over it!" I screamed. Jesse laughed...again.

"When will you get it through your pea brained head? You will NEVER be good enough for her...and when she is with me...at least she is happy! You will never be able to make her happy!" He yelled back.

"All you did was make her miserable! I love Rachel and she loves me! Always have, always will!" I screamed as I pulled back my hand and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground and held his jaw. He looked up at me with crazy eyes and jumped on top of me. Me being bigger than him, I rolled him to the ground and just kept beating the crap out of him. Face, nose, jaw, anything I could hit.

When I thought he passed out, I stood up and started to walk away. I almost reached the main doors when I was tackled to the ground. He started to punch the back of my neck and my nose started to bleed. I rolled myself over on my back and that is when he punched me in the eye. I tried to punch him back...but he got to me first.

He wouldn't stop and I just had enough. I wasn't going to get beat up by a man-diva! I grabbed his head and threw him off of me. He rolled onto his back and I kicked him in the one place guys can't handle. He tried to stand up...but the pain was probably so bad that he couldn't.

"Jesse? Finn! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

**RPOV**

I waited for Finn to come back for about 15 minutes. I knew that it wouldn't take this long for Finn to use the bathroom. I gathered up my things and put my cover up back on. I walked into the lobby and was about to press the button for the elevator when the man at the front desk yelled at me.

"Miss! I believe the guy you are with is outside with another man. It didn't sound like they were friends." The guy said, unsure that he should have told me that. I gasped and ran outside. I almost started crying at the sight I saw.

Finn had blood running down his face and a black eye. Jesse was covered in blood and was bruised all over. Finn was just getting up when I yelled their names.

"Rachel...Jesse came to find us. To take you! To hurt us! I had to stop him before he got to you!" Finn explained at Jesse was about to start getting up.

"I think I need to have a talk with Jesse, Finn. This isn't going to stop until Jesse and I get the closure we deserve." I explained as Finn quickly started protesting.

"When hell freezes over is when you can talk to Jesse! I am not letting you near that freak!" He yelled as I gently sighed.

"Speaking with him will not hurt me. We will talk in our hotel room. He can't do any harm to me if you are standing outside the door." I told him, watching Jesse out of the corner of my eye.

"You really want to do this Rachel? Why can't we just call the police and let them handle this." He asked, trying to not let me talk to Jesse.

"You want to tell the police you beat up this guy? I didn't think so. So just let me talk to him. One time." I said as he looked down at me with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Rachel. You are everything to me. I won't live without you." Finn said as I smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen. Now lets get Jesse up to our room." I said as Finn grabbed a hold of Jesse and lifted him off the ground.

"If Rachel didn't want to speak with you...I would have left you there to die." Finn said as Jesse slowly nodded. We walked into the lobby and the guy at the desk nodded with understanding. We got into the elevator and it was dead silence.

We walked to our room and Jesse sat in one of the arm chairs. I gave them both towels and Finn kissed me on the cheek. He walked outside the door and looked at Jesse.

"Looks like we have something to talk about"

**Don't hate me...that was like the PERFECT spot to end this chapter. Now by request...Finn beat Jesse up! It felt good writing this chapter! Thank you all for reading and REMEMBER to review and don't forget to add your comment about how far Rachel and Finn should go! Thank y'all!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Talk

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all reviewing my last chapter! I love making you guys happy with my story! Now this may be a little later than usual…but that is because I got an AMAZING beta! VoiceInMyHead is my new beta…so let's give her a hand!**

**Now for my favorite reviewer…Bettakappa! Thank you for having so much faith in Finn and agreeing with my "man-diva" comment! Remember…I love all my reviewers and all my readers that don't review as well! But it would mean a lot for you to review :)**

**Well…for once in my life I don't have anything else to add! You all know what is going to happen in this chapter…so I guess I only have one thing left to say. I hope you all enjoy chapter 9 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Everything I do, I do it for you." I do not own the song "Pray for You" by Jason and The Long Road to Love (I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this chapter. Got some inspiration! Youtube it…good and funny song!) I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did…Finn and Rachel would have been honest about their virginity! Lol! **

**RPOV**

"Looks like we have something to talk about." I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. Jesse smirked arrogantly at me and I snarled my nose. Why did I even date this jerk? Oh right, to get over the boy outside the door! That went well!

"Rachel, talking isn't going to get us anywhere. Just face the fact that I am a better choice for you then…freak boy outside." He said, pointing to the door. One thing that everyone should know about me is this. Rachel Berry has a temper.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, I WOULD WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed, getting visibly angry! He kind of shrunk back in his seat at my outburst, but still just smiled. Jerk.

"Fine Rachel. But I still make a fine point. He doesn't understand you like I do. He isn't star material like you and I. Face it Rachel, we are the same person. Just a different gender." He told me. I laughed at that. No way was I like Jesse. I was not a stalker!

"Finn understands me more than anyone else in this world! We have a connection that only a few people have. It is called _true love_! And we are not the same person!" I yelled back. Jesse looked hurt for a second.

"You don't think I loved you?" He asked in a small voice. I shook my head no. If he loved me, he wouldn't have egged me.

"Rachel…I still love you. No matter what happens…I will always love you. That's why I want you to come with me. Leave Finn." He said, with tears in his eyes. What the…

"But egging me? Returning to Carmel High? What was all that about?" I yelled, trying not to cry.

"I had to show my peers that I was over you. Shelby only wanted me with you to let you know she was your mother. After that, I had to return back to my normal life. I would have been an outcast if I didn't egg you." He explained. That still didn't cut it.

"So you would egg the girl you "love" so that you would fit in? That's not love." I explained and he nodded.

"I know it was the wrong thing to do and I am so sorry." He apologized and I shook my head.

"You say sorry when you spill a glass of milk. You say sorry when you step on my foot. Sorry doesn't cut it when you break someone's heart." I told him and he just sighed.

"I broke your heart?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Ask Finn. I didn't run into his arms after we broke up. If I didn't truly care about you, I would have ran straight to Finn and kissed him. But I didn't. I was hurt and I didn't think I could be put back together again. But Finn helped me back up. He showed me that he cared about me and would do anything for me. He is everything you weren't." I explained and his eyes flashed.

"Are you saying I wasn't a good enough boyfriend? I gave up everything for you! A national title…almost! My reputation! Everything!" He yelled and I flinched. He looked like he wanted to kill me!

"THAT ISN'T EVERYTHING! You wouldn't give your life for me! Finn would gladly trade his life for mine! Finn doesn't care that we don't have sex! While you pressured me into it! Finn loves me for me and doesn't care how I dress or look! All you care about are appearances!" I yelled back and Jesse looked livid.

"If Finn is such this good person…why weren't you in his arms when I met you?" He asked with a smirk and my face dropped.

"Finn had JUST came out of a relationship where he was controlled! He just found out a baby that was suppose to be his, wasn't his! It was his BEST FRIENDS! He was lonely, confused, and didn't want to be tied down! I understand why and I have accepted it and moved on! But once that stage was over…he came back to me and wanted me more than anyone else ever has. Everyday, he reminded me he cared and wanted me back. I should have just given into him and broke up with you earlier. But I made a mistake." I explained when Jesse looked defeated.

"Rachel, you win. Finn can have you…for now. But when he breaks your heart…you will find out who really cares and really loves you. Goodbye…for now." Jesse said as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I gasped and slapped his face. He flinched and held his face.

"Get out of here before I make Finn beat you up even more than he already has." I said to him as he walked to the door and flung it open. He eyed Finn and then he walked away. Finn walked back in and looked at me. He knew what was going to happen. He walked over to me and sat down beside me. He pulled me up on his lap and I began to cry.

**FPOV**

It killed me inside to see her like this. I wish I would have just listened to myself and not let him talk to her. I heard everything they said and it made me sick to think that Jesse loves her. I know I don't believe that…but does Rachel?

I didn't want to ask her right now…her in the middle of an emotional breakdown. I rocked her back and forth and whispered sweet things to her. She just kept sobbing harder and I felt like I was about to cry myself. I thought about what Rachel said about me.

I would give my life for Rachel's. If giving up my life meant her living one more day on Earth, I would do it in a heartbeat. All I want is for her to be happy and content. I don't care about sex either. With Quinn, that is all I did care about. But with Rachel, it is so different. Sex isn't my top priority anymore…it is to make Rachel as happy as possible. She hasn't asked to go any father than to make out…so I think she is happy the way things are.

I would love Rachel if she dressed in a clown suit and looked ugly. She is just this light in my life that can never go away. She makes everyday the best day of my life…just by her being in it. She is beautiful inside and out and she makes me smile every time she looks at me. She is my everything.

After an hour of crying, I got an idea. I lifted her head of my shoulders and she looked at me confused. I smiled at her and set her on the bed. I walked over to my iPod and put it on my speakers. I had all these songs that had no vocals in them and I think it was the perfect time to sing one to her. I clicked the right one and looked over at her.

"Rachel…I think this may cheer you up. The song explains everything." I said as the intro was playing. She nodded, still confused, as I began to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am - take my life_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love_  
_And no other - could give more love_  
_There's nowhere - unless you're there_  
_All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

The song stopped playing and I looked at Rachel. She burst into a huge smile and started to half cry/half laugh! She ran over to me and gave me a huge kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I smiled.

"I am taking it you like the song?" I asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Of course I loved it Finn. You are such a wonderful singer and the song was just…amazing. I love that you love me so much. I just love you!" She told me as she kissed me again.

"I am done feeling hurt by Jesse. He isn't in my life anymore and I should get over him now. I have you now…you are everything to me. I will never love another man as much as you." She told me honestly and I started to laugh.

"I will never love anyone as much as you Rach. But I have to say something…I love you more than you love me." I told her and she gasped.

"No way do you love me more! I love you much more than you do." She told me, being very serious.

"No…I think you are wrong. I love you…INFINITY! HA!" I said as she stomped her foot.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR FINN HUDSON!" She yelled as she turned her back to me and folded her shoulders. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I am sorry Rachel. What can I do to make you happy again?" I asked as she thought for a minute.

"I want you to listen to me perform a song. Then I want your HONEST opinion…you always tell me I sound amazing when I am not!" She said as I just shook my head.

"Alright…but I think I already know what I am going to say…"

**RPOV**

I walked over to his speakers and pulled out his iPod and replaced it with mine. I found a song that I currently enjoyed and really did express my inner feelings. Though it didn't really relate to me in religious ways.

"This song is the last one I will ever sing for Jesse. After this, he is no more." I explained as I started to sing with the song.

_Haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them_

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill_  
_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to_  
_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_  
_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls_  
_I pray all your dreams never come true_  
_Just know where ever you are honey, I pray for you_

_I'm really glad I found my way to church_  
_'Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words_  
_Yeah I'm goin'to take the high road_  
_And do what the preacher told me to do_  
_You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you_

_I pray your tire blows out at 110_  
_I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos_

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill_  
_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to_  
_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls_  
_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls_  
_I pray all your dreams never come true_  
_Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,_  
_Wherever you are honey, I pray for you._

I finished up the song and we both started to burst out laughing. I truly did love this song, it was hilarious! After we both gained composure again he looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was wonderful Rach. And probably the most carefree song you have ever sung." He said honestly and I smiled.

"Thank you Finn. Now I don't know about you…but I want to go see the town! How about we go on a second date?" I asked and he nodded, excited.

"Great! I have the perfect idea."

**Now that Rachel has sung Jesse out of her life (I totally love that song!), what drama can I come up with? Don't doubt me! Haha! A fluff filled chapter will probably come next…then we get back to drama! I hope you all enjoyed and please review! (P.S- Everyone now is going to want a Finn aren't they? :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

**You know what sucks? That it has taken me A WEEK to get this chapter finished. 1. Independence Day (I was at a lake house…no computer) **

**2. MAJOR writers block (all cleared up though!) **

**3. Having to rewrite this chapter literally 5 times. I had no idea how I wanted their day to go…so I just kept coming up with ideas and hating them all in the end. **

**So I finally liked this copy and this is a pretty long chapter to make up for my absence. Now I must warn you…the beginning is fluffy and all…but by the end of this chapter…you all will be able to guess that there will be major drama in the next 5 or so chapters.**

**Any who…my favorite reviewer from chapter 9 is… carolinou1995! Thank you so much for your thoughtful review! Also for giving me a great idea! Thank you to all my other wonderful reviewers (gleeek, AndiDinozzo412, Bettakappa, Ann-Dree-Ahh, noro, XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX, and courixoxo) And to all my readers that don't review…even though it would be great if you did! Also to my amazingtastic beta VoiceInMyHead…she truly is awesome!**

**Now…for what you all have been waiting for! What do I have in store for you? Hmm…well enjoy chapter 10 of 'Love is a Beautiful Thing'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did…they would not be giving Rachel a rival in season 2! Now that is just WRONG! **

**FPOV**

While Rachel was getting ready in the bathroom I was panicking. I had no idea what to do for our date. None. Kurt was the one that basically planned the last date and Rachel would hear me if I called him. I had to get some kind of idea…..and fast.

I pulled out my phone and texted Kurt, "dude I'm freaking out. I need a date idea and FAST!" I started pacing the floor after that and felt horrible. Come on Finn, stop being so stupid. You can be romantic…somewhat. You can do this. Oh crap I can't do this!

Just then, my cell phone vibrated and I quickly scrambled to open it. "Finn! Where in the world are you anyway? I have called your house like ten times!" I quickly texted back that I was in Dayton with Rachel and I got a very quick response.

"What about those tickets to the musical? The ones that Jesse was going to take Rachel with? Isn't that play going on now in Dayton anyway?" I silently cheered and did a little victory dance. Thank you Kurt!

I quickly sent him a thanks and ran to my duffle bag. I pulled out my wallet and found the two crumbled up tickets. The musical was going on all week! I quickly changed my clothes into something nicer...my green and white polo with some khaki pants. I ran a comb through my hair and I was ready to go. I was about to turn on the TV when Rachel came out of the bathroom. I dropped the remote.

She looked stunning in a little black sundress with little pink flowers on them that was so Rachel **(AN: picture of the dress on my profile!)** She had on dainty little pink flats, which I was coming to find out she wore a LOT. She did a little twirl for me and I clapped.

"You look so amazing Rach. Perfect for our date." I said, happy I now had some idea of what the date was going to be. I owe Kurt big time.

"Thank you Finn, but I need to tell you something." She said seriously and I got nervous, was she breaking up with me?

"You are overusing the word "amazing" you should find something else to call me." She said seriously as I just laughed. Yeah…I need to find a new describing word.

"I am sorry Rach I just don't know another word to call you, because you are simply amazing." I said honestly and she just shook her head. I put my wallet in my pocket and let Rach grab her purse. I grabbed her hand and we headed down to the lobby in the escalator. I smiled at the desk guy and he tipped his hat.

"So Finn…where are we going exactly?" Rachel asked me as we climbed into my car. I turned on the car and smiled at her.

"Not telling Rach. It is a surprise!" I said excitedly as she groaned.

"You know I hate surprises! Why can't you just tell me?" She moaned and I laughed. We drove out onto the main road and I just shook my head.

"Nope, not telling. You won't have to wait long though it isn't a far drive." I said knowing this only because Kurt told me exactly where the theater was. In between a McDonald's and a Starbucks. She was silent the rest of the way there humming to herself. My Broadway star.

I spotted the Starbucks and looked at her. "Rach, here we are!" I said as we turned the corner. She looked at me oddly.

"You're taking me to a Starbucks?" She asked, seriously as I laughed. Little did she know I was that desperate about 30 minutes ago.

"No silly, to the theater!" I said as she gasped. She started bouncing in her seat and looked so happy.

"You're kidding? What are we going to see?" She practically screamed at me and I couldn't stop laughing!

"Beauty and the Beast: The Musical." I said and she got even more excited as if that was even humanly possible. I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. I opened my door and ran over to her side to open hers. She kissed me on the cheek when she got out and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world!

"You don't know how much I have wanted to see this musical!" She said as we walked into the theater. She seemed to know what she was doing so I handed her the tickets and she did her own thing.

"Uhhh Rach, where is the snack bar?" I asked as she just looked at me.

"Finn this is a theater, not a movie theater." She said slowly as I felt more stupid than ever before. I blushed and she just laughed. She pulled me into the main theater and looked at our number on the ticket.

"Finn! These are amazing seats! How did you know?" She asked as she skipped down the aisle. How did I know? Ummm…

"I guess I just got lucky…" I said as she pulled me into the third row in the center of the place. Even thought I never thought I would be thinking this, but thank you Jesse!

"Thank you so much Finn! You don't know how much this means to me!" She said happily as she kissed me full on the lips. Yeah…I felt good.

**RPOV**

I can't believe of all people Finn would take me to a musical. Sure Finn loves music and all…but a musical? It is just unreal! We were pretty early for the musical, so Finn decided to go find something to eat. That boy and his stomach.

"Finn, you can't bring food into a theater!" I told him while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So? I'm hungry! Let me just go get Starbucks I will get you something too! Please Rach?" He said while he looked at me with a sad face. How could I say no?

"Fine Finn. If you able to get in the theater with it. They may not let you." I said, giving in. I knew they wouldn't let him back in anyway.

"Thank you Rach. I'll get you something!" He said quickly as he kissed my cheek and ran out of the theater. That boy.

About 10 minutes passed by and I was looking through my playbill. I would love to play Belle…next to being in Wicked or Les Miserable. One day when Finn and I live in New York.

While I was thinking about my future someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up to see a man in a nice suit standing next to me. He looked important, he had black sunglasses on with black slicked back hair. He had a playbill in his hand as well and held out his other hand to me.

"The name is Douglas Wilson. I recognized you from the Ohio Show Choir Regionals." He said as I slowly shook his hand. I still have no clue who he is.

"Really? Well I am Rachel Berry. Did you enjoy our group?" I said, trying to sound professional. He smiled when I asked him that.

"I thought your group was very talented. I was very surprised to hear that you didn't place. Vocal Adrenaline was very good as well…but there was something about your group that was different." He explained and I smiled brightly. No duh, we actually have heart.

"Thank you so much. I think we deserved at least second place." I said seriously and he nodded and agreed with me.

"Of course. But what I liked most about your group was your duet with that boy. Your voice is amazing for someone your age. How long have you been singing?" He asked and I beamed!

"Since I was able to make a sound! My fathers have always had me doing something with the arts. Singing, dancing, acting…you name it!" I said and he laughed.

"Well I think you will make an amazing singer in the future. You just need a little more training." He said seriously and I nodded.

"I think you have star potential Miss Berry. How would you like to be a part of Julliard's Summer Program? It is for high scholars that have amazing gifts like yours. If you excel in the summer program we could talk about you joining us for college when you are older." He said as I started to squeal! MY DREAM! I AM BECOMING A STAR!

"I would love too Mr. Wilson! It has always been my dream to go to Julliard!" I said excitedly as he smiled.

"Well that is wonderful. Here is my card. Let your fathers call me and we will set everything up for you." He said as he held out his hand again. I shook it eagerly and he chuckled. I WAS GOING TO JULLIARD!

"Rach…who is this?" I heard from behind me and saw Finn holding two frozen drinks in his hand. I smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"Mr. Wilson, this is Finn Hudson. The boy I sang the duet with. Finn, this is Mr. Wilson. He is from Julliard and is offering me a space in their summer program!" I said excitedly and Finn shook Mr. Wilson's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hudson. I loved the duet you two sang together, quite impressive. Miss Berry is one of the few lower classmen to be asked into the program, you should be very proud of her." He said as Finn just shook his head.

"Thank you. I always knew Rachel would make it big I just didn't know this soon." Finn said seriously as Mr. Wilson and I laughed. Finn didn't look like he took it as a joke.

"Well I must get to my seat; the musical will start any minute. Nice to meet you Mr. Hudson and I hope to hear from you very soon Miss Berry." Mr. Wilson said as he walked to his seat.

"Finn this is HUGE! I have to call my fathers right away! I just can't believe it!" I screamed as Finn just nodded, handing me my drink.

"I am so proud of you Rach. Do you still want to stay for the musical?" He said as I nodded.

"Of course! However when we get back to the hotel I have to call my dads" I said as the wheels in my head started turning. If I pass the summer program maybe I could get accepted early into Julliard. But then my high school credit, well you didn't need to finish high school to be a star!

The musical began and it was wonderful. The women that played Belle had a beautiful voice. She was sharp a couple times, but still was great! Their costumes and their backdrops were very well done. I cried at the end when the Beast almost died and Finn was too. He was very into the musical, which surprised me.

"How did you like it?" I asked as the lights came back on and everyone started getting out of their seats. He took my hand and started walking up the aisle with me.

"It was actually pretty good. It had some great singing. What about you?" He asked as I looked at him. He didn't look happy.

"I really liked it! It was a great second date Finn." I said as he finally smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it Rach. It doesn't feel like a second date though." He said seriously and I agreed. It feels like we have been with each other for a long time.

"I know…I wonder why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe because we already know we love each other. Usually on second dates you barely have kissed." He said. Very true.

"That is one thing. Another is we have known each other for a long time too. There aren't a lot of secrets between us." I said as we got into his car. Once in the car I waited for him to turn on the car. He didn't. Instead he turned to me.

"Rachel, are you really going to Julliard for the summer?" He asked. Of course I wouldn't let this offer go.

"Of course I am going. This is once in a lifetime." I said as he looked at me with a pained expression.

"What about us Rachel?" He asked and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"What ever happened to the thing called a long distance relationship? I won't be gone for years just like a month or two." I said as he just looked at me.

"Rachel you aren't getting it are you? You are going to do amazing in this program and you are going to drop everything here and go to Julliard early." He said as I just shook my head.

"I am not just going to forget about everything here. I will still go to high school here Finn. I need an education!" I yelled at him. Why can't he just be happy for me?

"Rachel, maybe now you think you are going to do that. When you see how life is in New York you aren't going to want to come back!" He yelled back. No I wasn't.

"How do you know that Finn? I love you, why would I just leave you here?" I screamed as I started to cry.

"I know because IT'S OBVIOUS! I don't want to hold you back from being a star. You could live in New York. You could go to high school there. Go do classes in Julliard." He said as I just shook my head.

"No Finn. I won't do that. You're too important to me." I said as he looked out the window.

"Rachel…don't give up your dream for me. You said it yourself this is a once in a lifetime chance. You can fall in love more than once." He said honestly, his voice cracking. More tears started to fall.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you Finn." I said through my tears.

"I want you to follow your dreams. I don't want to hold you back. When I am finished with high school then I could go be with you. Right now you come first. Your hopes and dreams will always come first." He explained while I sobbed. I don't want this if I can't be with Finn!

"What are you saying Finn? That you want to break up with me?" I yelled at him as he quickly shook his head no.

"Of course not Rachel! I just don't want our relationship to distract from your dreams. I don't need to come first." He said as I looked at him.

"So you want to stay in a relationship? What are you trying to SAY!" I yelled trying to wrap my head around this.

"I am saying that when that when you do amazing at this summer program, which you and I both know is true, I don't want you to think you have to stay here with me. I will wait for you Rachel." He said.

"You will wait for me? So when you are finished with high school here you will come to New York with me?" I said, feeling better. I wiped the tears off my face.

"If I can get into a college there I will be right there with you Rachel." He said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Finn. Wait, we'll still be boyfriend and girlfriend right?" I asked and he thought for a minute.

"If we can work out a long distance relationship then that would be great, but if we have to wait to continue our relationship then I'll wait." He said and I nodded.

"We can do it Finn. I know we can." I told him as he turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot.

"I hope we can Rach. I just don't know how I will live without you for a month or two." He said. Now that he brought up the idea of living in New York, I'm not thinking about just spending the summer there. I started humming under my breath when he looked at me again.

"Would you visit if you decided to stay there for high school?" He asked, desperately.

"Of course I would Finn! I love you! I don't want to be away from you one second. Rather than two years!" I said as he smiled sadly. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Very difficult really.

I would love to stay in New York my high school years and go to Juilliard for college. It is my dream. But before I could make up my mind for that, I had to see if I could make it through summer without him. I wasn't looking forward to it. Not seeing him smile or kissing him everyday. Him holding me and hearing his laugh.

Juilliard is my dream. I can't let anything distract me from that. I love Finn with all my heart I just wish he could come with me, but he wasn't offered a spot. I wasn't going to let this chance go. If Finn was telling me the truth I would always have my chance with him. But not this. Not Juilliard.

**FPOV**

Even though I look like I am okay with this on the outside my insides are broken. I love Rachel more than anything in this world; I can't live without her in my life. I want the best for her but I can't help but wonder if this is the right thing for _us. _

Why is this such a hard thing? I shouldn't be so worked up about this. Maybe Rachel won't want to stay in New York and will come back. Maybe our relationship will stay the same. Maybe it will all turn out okay in the end.

Yeah right. I was going to lose Rachel and I wasn't going to fight it. I love her and with love comes sacrifice. I can't be selfish. I have to put Rachel first.

Yet I can't help but feel broken.

**I am literally crying. Literally! But something like this had to happen to make the story move on. Now we will see how their summer goes without each other…then the big decision will have to be made. Thank you all for reading and I hope to have another chapter out to you soon. Please Review…please? **


	12. Chapter 11: Lies

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews for last chapter it was a hard one for me to write. As you probably know I am not one for drama. Or sadness. But, I can't make their lives a fairy tale, there has to be some sort of drama! **

**My favorite reviewer has to be…daniexbaby! I love you girl and you inspire me to keep writing! (She is truly my best friend, so yeah I had to make her the favorite reviewer) But if you reviewed (and you know who you are), you are awesome and you don't know how much I like hearing from you! Especially my regular reviewers that review every chapter! Oh, and of course my amazing beta VoiceInMyHead, she is my hero…Next to Rachel! **

**In other news, I am thinking about writing a new story! Don't worry, "Love is a Beautiful Thing" will always be my #1 priority! I just have this really awesome idea that I want to get going on! So if you don't have me on author alert either do that or just check my profile soon! **

**Now enough of me rambling on! I know you guys want to hear about Finn and Rachel! Here is chapter 11 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Juilliard at all! And I don't own the song, "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing." And as always…I don't own Glee or any of its characters! If I did it wouldn't be named Glee. It would be named "The Finn and Rachel Show!" LOL!**

**RPOV**

Looking out the window I knew that things were going to change. For better or for worse, I don't know. I knew that, of course, my career as a performer was going to improve. But my relationship with Finn, I wasn't so sure about.

I didn't want to dwell on my thoughts anymore, so I pulled out my iPod and ran through my playlists. I had made over 20 playlists for basically every musical that I loved and then one for my favorite songs at the moment. My favorites were the last playlist in the row and I scrolled down to that. What I found surprising was a playlist I never created.

The title of it was "Just Listen" I knew I never added anything under that name, so I clicked on it to see what was in it. Only 2 songs were in it, both of them unnamed. I clicked on the first one to hear a very familiar voice.

_Hey Rach. If you are listening to this right now, you are probably on your way to Juilliard and you wanted to listen to music to pass the time. I felt like putting this on here would be the best way to express how I am feeling. I am so sorry about everything that was said between each other. You were right, I was stupid. So stupid that I hate myself for it now. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just so caught up in the moment. You aren't anything like Quinn at all. You have every right to be mad and me and never talk to me again…but I wish you would. You can call me whenever. I really just want to hear your voice again. You probably are wondering why the heck I even put this on here. Well, I really couldn't say this all to your face without crying like a baby. Which to be honest, is probably what I have been doing since you left. But don't worry about me, worry about kicking everyone else's butts and showing them whose boss! I love you more than you can ever imagine. I hope to hear from you soon. Yours always, Finn._

I didn't even know I was sobbing until his message finished. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do about it. I just kept listening to it over and over. Then I decided to see what the next track was. I clicked on that and it was silence for a couple seconds, then the music started playing and he began to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" The flight attendant asked me as I quickly wiped away the falling tears. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and quickly shook my head.

"Oh yes, of course. Just this song, it's very emotional." I smiled at her and she just walked away. Wow, she really cared.

I wish Finn had never put this on my iPod. It just made think about him even more than I already do. But even though it broke my heart to hear him sing this, I kept replaying the song, thinking about our last moments together.

****Flashback****

After arriving back to the hotel, I quickly called my fathers to give them the news. They were more than excited for me and I gave them Mr. Wilson's number. They told me they would set up everything for me and I told them I was coming home soon anyway. Finn looked at me then with pain in his eyes.

After the phone call, I started putting things in my bag while Finn did the same. We did it in silence. We finished quickly and we both just looked at each other.

"So are we leaving tonight?" Finn asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess we could stay one more night here if you would like." I stated as Finn quickly nodded.

"I would love that Rachel." He said as we both laid on the bed. We were just watching TV when Finn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. We both knew this was probably the last time he would be able to do this.

I looked at his face to see tears trailing down his cheeks. I leaned on top of him and kissed the tears away. He weakly smiled at me, embarrassed that I saw him crying.

"Rach, I don't know if I can ever let you go." He said as more tears began to fall. I felt the need to cry, but I tried not to. Not yet.

"Finn, we are going to be okay. I will call you everyday and we can talk as long as you want. I won't be gone forever." I replied as he took a deep breath.

"It will feel like forever. The hours drag on if you're not with me Rachel." Finn complained.

"Finn, you don't know how much I want to stay with you. But I can't let this go." I said as he nodded, understanding. He flipped over on his side so he could face me directly. He brushed some hair out of my face and held his hand to my cheek.

"You know, before I met you, I was some idiot jerk that thought that because I was the quarterback, I could get whatever I wanted. I thought that people should look up to me. But then I joined Glee club and met you and something inside me told me I needed to change. I needed to become better. Then we started becoming closer and I realized that just because you weren't popular, doesn't mean you weren't cool. I realized that people didn't like you because you were honest and truthful. That you were different from everyone else. They couldn't accept you because you weren't like everyone else. Then I fell in love with you. When I understood that, my whole world seemed to change. My mind works different now. My main priority was myself. What I wanted and what I did. Now, it is you that is my first priority. What you want and what you do. You have done something to me Rachel that no one ever has been able to do. You see the good in everyone and accepted them for that. You have shown me what it is like to truly live and to truly love a person. Because I don't love anyone else more than I love you." He told me as I then finally started to cry.

"Finn, I don't know what to say." I honestly said as he kissed my forehead.

"How about I love you?" He suggested.

"I love you Finn. No matter how far apart we are, that isn't going to change." I said as he then put his left hand on my cheek and lightly brushed his lips up against mine. I put my hands in his hair and pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss. He abruptly stopped kissing me and I pulled back, looking at him, confused.

"Rach, I think it was time I was honest to you." He told me as I raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I said, my teeth clenched together. I don't like it when people keep things from me.

"You know when I went on a date with Santana and I told you we didn't have sex? Well…we really did. I'm not a virgin anymore and I regret it more than anything." He confessed as my jaw dropped.

"I lied to you too. I am a virgin; I couldn't go through with it with Jesse. He wasn't you." I confessed as well. Finn looked okay with the fact that I lied to him, because the truth was something good. While I on the other hand, was extremely angry with him.

"I feel so much better now that I have told you that." He told me, smiling.

"I wish you would have just kept lying to me." I said with ice in my voice. He looked shocked.

"What do you mean? You always tell me that you want the honest truth, well here it is!" He yelled at me.

"I appreciate you telling me the truth but how could you? How was I able to wait when you couldn't! If you truly loved me like you say you did you wouldn't have done that!" I screamed back!

"I was trying to get over you Rachel! I thought that if I was with another girl, that the pain would go away!" Finn shouted.

"How STUPID can you be? I was still in love with you Finn; I knew that wouldn't go away with SEX!" I screeched as he flinched.

"So now you think I'm STUPID! You are acting just like Quinn did!" He yelled as he rolled off the bed. I sat up and his words hit me like I was slapped in the face. I couldn't be another Quinn.

"If I am "just like Quinn" now then I guess you don't want me anymore!" I shouted and he froze.

"You're right. I guess I don't." He said, his eyes cold. I started sobbing, just standing there and looking at him. He got his bag from the corner of the room and just walked out. I collapsed on the bed and felt my heart tearing inside. Not breaking, just tearing into a million shreds.

After a few hours of sobbing, I had no more tears to cry. I called a taxi to take me home. I slowly looked around the room, wondering how things turned so bad, so fast.

When I got home, I didn't tell my dad's anything about the fight or breakup (which I wasn't completely sure of.) They had arranged everything for me for Juilliard. I would be living in one of the dorms with two other girls in the summer program. I would leave in 2 days.

I told Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn about the offer and they were all very excited for me. They wished me luck and I had to promise each of them that I would call them with an update. Finn never called me.

But I did realize that Finn still had my iPod with him, so I knew I had to talk to him soon. But I didn't have to. The day before I left for Julliard, someone had knocked on my door and I found my iPod sitting on the front porch. At least Finn still cared about me enough to give it back.

****End Flashback****

The seatbelt sign came on and I knew we were here. I looked out the window to see that we were very close to landing. I started to put my things back into my carry-on, thinking about Finn.

Did he really just get caught up in the moment? Did he really love me? I couldn't make a decision now, I had to think of something a little bit more important now. Juilliard.

**FPOV**

"Finn honey, you have to come out of your room sometime!" My mom yelled at me. I just groaned and put a pillow over my head.

"Mom, can you just leave me alone? I will come out when I want to!" I shouted back. She sighed and I heard her footsteps walk away from my door.

I lifted the pillow off my head and looked around the dark room. My shades were shut and all the lights were turned off. I had gone out of my room…for the bathroom and to sneak some food.

I can't believe I was so stupid to say those things to Rachel. I was just so upset that she thought I didn't love her. When she said that I was stupid, it was like time had turned back and it was just another worthless fight with Quinn.

When I got back to my house that night, all I did was sit in my room and just punched the crap out of my pillow, something I only thought nerds did. It did help me and I finally got my head cleared. That is when I realized I screwed everything up.

I found her iPod in my bag and once I saw it, I began to cry harder than I ever did before. I cried for about a day straight, no joke. Then I decided that crying about it wouldn't change anything. So I made Rachel those tracks on my computer and downloaded them on my iPod.

When my mom was at work, I drove to Rachel's house and dropped it off on her porch. I wanted more than anything to talk to Rachel, but I don't think I would have been able to handle myself if she just slammed the door in my face. So, like a chicken, rang her doorbell and ran as fast as I could to my car. I drove away as quickly as possible.

Since then, I have been waiting for Rachel's call. If it doesn't come in another 2 days, I was just going to have to give up. Even just thinking about it now made my heart throb. I didn't want to give up but I had to respect Rachel.

My phone suddenly rang and I quickly looked at the screen. The name that flashed across it wasn't the one I was hoping for. Even though it was her, I pressed the small green button.

"What Kurt?" I snapped.

"Wow…That was a warm greeting." He said sarcastically. I didn't even have the energy to roll my eyes.

"What do you need Hummel, I am not in the mood." I said coldly.

"I think everyone knows that Finn. We all talked to Rachel and we know what happened. Jerk." He commented.

"I know I was a jerk Kurt. I just don't know how to fix it. I told her I was sorry and to call me, but I haven't gotten anything." I mumbled.

"Of course she isn't going to call you! You just apologized? Boy, you need to do a whole heck of a lot more!" He said. Why? She should know I am sorry.

"What do I need to do then Kurt?" And before I even got the words out of my mouth I knew I just got myself into something. I could literally hear him smiling through the phone.

"Get some paper Finn. I helped you get Rachel, now I am helping you get her back."

**I love getting Kurt involved! Haha! And yes Finn was a total jerk but on the other hand Rachel called him stupid. Which side are you on? Please Review! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12: Planning

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for liking the depressing chapter, well "liking" may not be the right word! Probably just putting up with it. Anyway, thank you guys for your opinions on whose teams you are on it looks like that most are you are with Rachel! She can still be a drama queen though…**

**My favorite reviewer has to be…Padfoot Girlie! For telling me that they should just, "kiss and make up!" Yes they should but that really wouldn't make for a very interesting story! Thank you all for reviewing and of course to my readers that don't! And again, my amazing beta that is the whole reason this story is awesome…VoiceInMyHead! **

**In other news, I am officially a beta now, so if anyone needs me to beta their story for them, I totally will! And also, my new story will be posted in the next day or two! It is called "Late Night Talks" It is going to be a cute story. :)**

**Now onto what you guys have been waiting for! Here is chapter 12 of "Love is Beautiful Thing"! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did Finn would have never broken up with Rachel just to find his "inner rock star". Who does that? **

**RPOV**

If anyone would have told me Juilliard would be this hard I probably won't have gone. Everyone is so snotty! And I thought people were mean in school, but they look like angels next to these people!

Of course my teachers tell me that I'm very talented and will probably go far. Yet the other students are divas and are horrible to each other! This is nothing at all like Glee club, sure I was a drama queen in the beginning but starting around the middle of the year, we had become a real team. Helping each other up and not bringing each other down.

I have three classes I take; ballet, Broadway singing, and advanced theater. Ballet is fine, nothing really different from back home. Since I have been doing this since I was able to breathe, it really hasn't been that hard. Just a lot of work and a lot of sweating…Yuck.

The Broadway singing class is my favorite! We sing all my favorites, but I rarely get a solo. When I did for the first time, none of my class mates talked to me. Not like they had been friendly before. They were all extremely jealous of one another and always tried to outdo each other. It was like a cat fight most the time!

My advanced theater class is a much better experience than I had with Cabaret. We were doing exercises at the moment but they were very helpful and pretty fun. I had made a couple friends in that class. They were nice and helpful and that's was pretty rare. It was an "every man for himself" type of school.

My roommates, well they were different. They just basically ignored me, all the time. We didn't ever talk and I didn't ask any questions. So, if I wasn't in classes, I was either locked up in my room or out with a couple girls from theater. One reminded me so much of Quinn…When she started being nice. The other was the girl version of Kurt; they would make such great friends!

I always call back to Ohio at least once a day to talk to one of the girls and Kurt. They were so excited for me and was bragging to everyone they knew about it. This was probably going to raise the Glee status next year…Maybe. Then again, we thought winning Sectionals would do that too.

It has been about a week since I got here and I am missing everyone so badly. Especially Finn. I decided after five long days of thinking and a whole lot of tissues that it was time to speak with him. I had made up my mind about the situation and was ready to hear his voice again. Even though I listened to him sing every night before I went to sleep. I thought about our conversation again for about the 100th time.

"_Rachel?" He said, sounding so surprised and relieved I had called him. I needed to clear the air between us; I couldn't concentrate on anything until we had figured this out._

"_Hi Finn." I breathed softly._

"_I'm so happy you called! You don't know how much I have been missing you!" He said, sounding happier by the moment. _

"_I miss you too Finn. I thought it was time we finally talk this through." I said, trying not to remember our final moments._

"_I know Rach and you don't know how much I regret what was said between us. I was stupid and was just so caught up in the fighting." He explained._

"_It's alright Finn. I forgive you." I finally said with a smile._

"_You forgive me?" He exclaimed, joy in his voice. _

"_Of course Finn. I shouldn't have gotten that angry, you were telling me the truth. And I was acting like Quinn, I shouldn't have insulted you." I honestly told him._

"_You don't have to forgive me. I was stupid for lying to you and having sex with Santana. It WAS a stupid move." He sadly said, regretting everything._

"_Well I do forgive you and you're going to have to deal with that fact." I explained to him as he laughed. That was something I missed so much._

"_So…Does this mean we are okay?" He asked me, slowly._

"_We are okay Finn. Don't worry." I told him. _

"_Are we…you know…a couple again?" He questioned. I thought about that for a moment. Should I really be involved in a relationship now? I couldn't concentrate on being a good girlfriend and Juilliard at the same time. _

"_Could we put that on hold until I come back? I don't know if I could handle it with Juilliard." I murmured, instantly regretting it, but knowing it was the right thing to do._

"_Sure Rachel. Anything for you." He said sadly as I sighed. He should know I don't want to wait but I have to. I have to impress these people and I can't if I feel guilty about not calling him once every day or not being there for him. I just didn't have time to be the supportive girlfriend. One chance to do this right. _

_We talked a long time about Juilliard and how things were going on back there. It looks like Kurt and his father had asked Finn and his mother to move back in with them, which was nice. I know that he felt bad about what went down last month. _

"_You don't know how happy I am Rach! I felt so empty without you…without even speaking to you." He said._

"_Same here Finn. I hope to talk to you soon." I told him, not wanting this to end. _

"_I'll call you soon Rach. I love you and can't wait for you to come home." He said sweetly as I blushed. I couldn't get used to him saying that._

"_I love you too Finn." _

After the phone call, I was able to concentrate more on being a star. That still didn't stop me from thinking about Finn. To me, that's a good thing!

**FPOV**

After the phone call that Rach and I had Kurt had this brilliant idea that I knew for sure would sweep Rachel right off her feet. I told him after the phone call that I really didn't need to win her back; we would be dating again when she comes back. But Kurt had other ideas.

"Finn, she is coming back in 5 weeks. A lot of things can happen in 5 weeks. She could, just so happen, to fall out of love with you! And then you won't get her back. So even though she still loves you now, doesn't mean you can't remind her how much you want and love her. Get it through your head!" Kurt lectured. Great.

It wasn't that Kurt's idea was bad, it was actually pretty good. It was just so mushy! It was totally not how a regular guy would get his girl back. I still went along with it though. After all Kurt has helped me with…. Well a lot of things, I wasn't going to stop trusting him now.

So the day after the phone call, Kurt took me to the mall. We walked into 3 different stores, still not finding what we were wanting.

"Why can't we just get her something different? Does it have to be this design and color?" I asked, regretting it when Kurt shot me a glare.

"Do you really love her?" He asked me with his hands on his hips.

"Of course I do! More than anything!" I told him.

"Then we have to get this specific one! This just SCREAMS Rachel Berry. Now come on, let's try this store." He said as he pointed out the next jewelry store.

Kurt confidently walked into the store and went straight up to the manager. I just stood behind him, embarrassed. I was so not comfortable with this. He showed them the picture of the ring we found online and they just kept nodding and mumbling things I didn't really understand.

Kurt had this idea about buying Rachel a promise ring. I didn't know what a promise ring was until he told me. It was a ring promising something, I felt so stupid when he told me that. My ring that I am going to give Rachel is a promise that I will love her forever, since I screwed up royally the other day.

Kurt shook me out of my deep thoughts and told me some great news.

"They are able to get this ring! They have a store in St. Louis that has this exact ring and it will be shipped here in 2 days!" He said excitedly. I smiled, knowing that Rachel is going to love this.

"Now back to our house so we can get step two going." Kurt sang as I laughed. Kurt may not be my best friend, but he sure is funny and easy to hang out with. When we were about to walk out of the mall, I saw Puck walking out of Game Stop. He spotted me and yelled across the mall.

"Finn and Kurt. What the heck are you guys doing at the mall together? You break up with Rachel to get with Kurt?" He joked as Kurt just blushed 4 shades of red.

"Very funny Puck. Kurt is helping me get something for Rachel." I said as Pucks face turned from a smirk to a look of curiosity.

"What are you getting her?" He asked seriously, surprisingly not joking around again.

"Well…Ummm…Uhhh…" I stammered as Puck waited for me to spit it out. He would probably make fun of me for getting her a promise ring and that would surely be going around school when it started up again.

"A promise ring, if you must know. Finn actually knows how to care for his girlfriend, not like you who just knocks them up." Kurt said bravely as my jaw dropped. Puck looked furious.

"Shut your mouth Hummel. You don't know anything about me." Puck said, fuming as he walked off. Kurt just smiled smugly.

"He could have killed you Kurt!" I said seriously as Kurt just laughed.

"So? Either he was going to make fun of you for getting her a promise ring or make fun of you for not telling him. I had to do something!" He explained as we walked out of the mall. Thank god for Kurt.

When we got back to our house, Kurt dragged me to his side of the room and sat me down in front of the computer. He looked up Julliard's phone number and called them up. At least he had the confidence to do this.

"Yes, I would like to speak with someone about renting one of you auditoriums. Yes, I will wait." He said as he gave me a thumbs up. Let's hope this works.

"Yes I would. Is that something that is possible? Three days from now…That would be Saturday. Yes I can hold." He said as he put his hand over the phone.

"What is going on? Can they do it?" I nervously asked.

"They are going to see if there is an empty one. They have classes until 9pm, so they won't be empty all day. Unless you just want to do it after all the classes are out, then we can get any auditorium you want." He gave me the information.

"Let's do it after the classes, I don't want to take Rach out of a class." I worried, I didn't want her to fail because of me.

"Excuse me sir? Do you think we could use one after classes are dismissed? That would be great! How much for the rental? We can do that! Oh, it's under the name Hudson. Thank you so much!" Kurt said as he hung up.

"You have the auditorium from 9pm to 11pm on Saturday night. When you get there, go to the front desk and they will tell you which one is yours." He explained.

"So how will Rachel find out to go to the auditorium?" I dumbly asked, not really knowing how all this was going to fit together.

"How about I just give you a run down? We are going to arrive in New York at noon on Saturday. We are going to drop off a note at Julliard that they will give to Rachel, telling her to meet us there. Then we will go downtown and get stuff to set up the space. Then we will get there at 9pm, set up and then I will leave back to our hotel. You do your magic and then you are going to come back to the hotel. We leave Sunday." He explained to me.

"Two questions. One, you are coming with me? And two, so I am just going to see her for an hour or two then LEAVE?" I panicked. I didn't want to see her just for then; I wanted her to come home with me. Like that is going to happen.

"Yes I am coming with you! You will not be able to do all this alone! And, that is the plan. Unless she decides to come back home with us, which isn't going to happen." Kurt told me.

"You think she will like it?" I asked and Kurt just laughed at me.

"Finn, do I have to run it through you AGAIN? This is romantic and dramatic, which Rachel is both, though mostly the dramatic part though. And bossy, self-centered…" Kurt started to rattle off as I fought back the urge to punch him.

"Kurt, shut up. Just shut up." I said seriously as I walked to my side of the room and pulled the room divider across. I laid on my bed and opened the drawer on the bedside table. I took out the collection of pictures I had of Rachel and I.

I smiled as I flipped through the pictures; ones of us at Sectionals, another one of us at the ice cream shop, sharing this huge ice cream that Rachel just had to have. There was a picture of us at the zoo and her pointing at the penguins, which was really cute. My favorites though were the ones at the mall, when we were dating the first time.

She had wanted this jacket, but wanted to save her money for musical tickets, so I bought it for her. She had protested, but wore the jacket anyway. When we were walking out of Dillard's, she spotted this photo booth. She told me she had never been in one but always wanted to. So as the great boyfriend I was at the time, I pulled her inside the booth. The first one was just us smiling, with her sitting on my lap. The next was of us kissing. The final one was different though. We forget we had another picture so we just started laughing at something I said. When we got out and found that picture it looked so natural and so _right._

That's when I actually started to tear up. I missed her more than ever right now. And when I actually get to see her, it is only for an hour or two. Then I have to wait another 5 weeks anyway to actually become her boyfriend again. It sucked more than anything possible.

Kurt looked over the divider and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry for what I said Finn. I miss Rachel too. She is a great person. You are really lucky to have her." He said softly.

"I know Kurt. I don't know what she sees in me, but for some crazy reason she wants me too." I explained. Kurt just shook his head.

"Everyone sees something in you Finn. You just don't see yourself clearly." He told me as he went back to his side of the room again.

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed speed dial #1. Her voice made my heart jump out of my chest.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said brightly and hearing her voice was all I needed to smile.

"Hey babe, how is Julliard going?" I asked, actually curious. When I was with every other girl, I was just doing that to be polite.

"Fine, I guess. Just miss you and everyone back home. You know what? I was thinking about this just now. You have met my dad's and they think you are just right for me, but I have never met your mom." She explained to me and I thought about it. She was right, every time she was over my mom was working.

"Well when you come home, you can meet her. I know she will love you just like I do." I said sweetly and she giggled.

It didn't matter what we talked about as long as I could hear the sound of her voice. I don't think I could wait three days and I don't think I could just bear 2 hours.

**Kurt=so many ideas! I actually did find the promise ring online; just tell me in your review if you want me to put in on my profile! I can't wait to write their moment together! Sorry that this was just a filler, but I had to prepare for next chapter! Please review! We are almost to 100!**


	14. Chapter 13: Forever Yours

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! You guys are amazing! And if I didn't PM you, the ring is up on my profile if you want to see it!**

**Thank you to my beta VoiceInMyHead! She really is great and I really appreciate all that she is doing for me!**

**Well…we got to 100 reviews! Awesome job everyone! All you of are my favorite reviewers at the moment! Thank you for everyone that has EVER reviewed…my story wouldn't be the same without you guys!**

**I don't really have a lot to say, except to remind you again that I am a beta now! So if you need me, just PM me! Also, this chapter changes POV's a lot, so just warning you! **

**Now to what you have ALL been waiting for! The special surprise visit! Enjoy chapter 13 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Here Without You". I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did I would be hanging pool-side with Lea and Cory!**

**KPOV (surprise!)**

I don't think I've ever seen Finn so freaked out in his life. Not even when we went through the whole "faggy lamp" deal! It is not like he was proposing to the girl! Just dropping by to give her a little surprise. Heck, if Finn did that for me…

Anyway, since we picked up the ring from the jewelry store, all Finn has been able to think about is Rachel. Even at the dinner table, all he can talk about is HER! My dad had to actually leave the table because he wouldn't shut up and let him eat in peace! Carole has been really excited for Finn though.

She told me why and I understood then. While Finn was in our bedroom, talking to you know who, I was helping Carole wash the dishes. Even though it WAS Finn's night to do them! She started asking me more about the trip and I just cut her off.

"You really actually care about the trip?" I asked, surprised. Not that I'm don't! I can't wait to do some shopping, even though it is for Rachel. Well, while I am up there, I might as well get myself that new Marc Jacob's jacket I saw!

"Of course I do. Finn has never liked a girl as much as Rachel. I think this is the real deal for them. And I hear that Rachel is a lovely girl." She gushed and I almost laughed out loud. Finn really does sugar-coat things, doesn't he?

"I do have to admit, they really do love each other." I mumbled and Carole smiled and nodded quickly.

"Even thought I have never met her, I already think she is a part of this family. I can't wait to meet her!" She said excitedly as I just rolled my eyes. I just want to see the look on her face AFTER she meets Rachel. After all, Rachel is very…. Rachel.

After the little chat we had, I had to make sure Finn packed everything he would need. I also had to start packing. When I walked into the room, I saw Finn. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair. When I shut the door, he turned to me.

"Kurt…I don't know if I can…" He was saying when I walked over and slapped my hand up against his mouth.

"Would you please stop worry for at least a few minutes? It is going to be fine! You're going to be great and she is going to love it! Now get your suitcase, I need to pick out an outfit for you for tomorrow!" I said, super excited! I love being gifted with incredible fashion taste!

**FPOV**

I looked out the airplane window, seeing nothing but thick, fluffy white clouds. I sighed, trying to get my mind off the situation at hand. Kurt was chatting with one of the hostess, complaining about how no one should be forced to wear such god-awful uniforms. I just tried to tune him out and played with the ring box in my hand.

I knew this was the right thing to do, without a doubt. But I didn't want to screw anything up. After what happened in the hotel, I don't think I will ever be able to fully forgive myself for acting like a complete jerk. I know Rachel told me she forgave me; I needed to prove myself again. I wanted to show her that I love her. I love her more than anything in this world, including marshmallows.

I popped open the ring box and looked at the ring. A couple months ago, I wouldn't be able to pay for 1/6 of it. But since the whole baby thing, I kept working at my job. I kept making money and I just kept saving. They paid me decent money, so I had a lot saved up. I was able to pay for this all by myself. Kurt paid for the plane tickets, even though I protested.

"Finn, I get two things out of this trip. One, I get to shop in New York. That is enough said. Two, you will be happy, thus not having to here you moan and groan about her day and night. So I am paying for the plane tickets." Kurt explained to me as I just gave up. There was no stopping him.

So here I was, sitting in my first class seat. I don't know where Kurt's money comes from, but he spends it left and right. One of his jackets probably cost more than what we spend on food every YEAR! I tugged on Kurt's shirt and he whipped his head around.

"What Finn? If you are telling me you are nervous, I'll have to slap you silly!" He threatened.

"It's not that. What are we going to get for the auditorium?" I asked and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Just leave that to me Finn. How much is your limit for supplies?" He asked with his eye brows raised. I pulled out my wallet and handed him some money.

"Finn, I can work wonders with this!" He cheered as I laughed. I would give anything for my Rachel to be happy. And I sure as heck hope that this makes her happy.

**RPOV**

Time for me really didn't have a meaning anymore. Everything was so rushed and I barely ever had time to breathe anymore! All the classes got so much more intense just in a few days! I don't know if they were just trying to spare us the first few days so we could get used to the place, but it wasn't expected.

The more we worked, the people got even meaner. In ballet, some girl pushed another off of the bar because the teacher complimented her on her posture! Who does that? And in theater, we were doing the musical "Once on This Island" and auditions were in a couple days. You could literally cut the tension with a steak knife! Some people just don't have limits!

When I woke up on Saturday, I just felt like it would be a good day. I went through Ballet without any problems and surprisingly there were no fights today. On my way to my singing class, someone I had never met before came up to me.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The woman asked. She looked around 30 years old, she certainly wasn't any of the teachers I had seen around.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I asked politely as she just handed me a sheet of paper.

"An office runner. Someone dropped this note off for you." She told me as she walked back the other way. Thank you?

I looked at my watch and saw that I had a couple minutes left until class started. So instead of standing in the busy hallway and reading it, I started walking again. When I got into the classroom, there were four minutes until class started. I opened it quickly and was confused by what the note said.

_Rachel,_

_Please go to the main auditorium (room 739) at 9:30pm sharp. _

Was there an assembly that I didn't know about? Shoving the note in my purse and I decided just to focus on today's lesson.

The note wasn't out of my mind for long. Time went by fast and before I knew it, it was 9pm. I didn't tell anyone about the note, not even my friends. If it was an assembly or something like that, they would all be getting notes. But it seems I am the only one.

I kept looking at the clock in my room; the minute hand seemed to drag on forever. Instead of staring at the clock, I decided to listen to Finn sing a couple times. I never got used to the sound of his voice. Every time I listened, it shocked me. He sang so beautiful.

Finally it was close to 9:30, so I headed out my dorm door. My roommates were sitting on the couch, gossiping. They didn't even flinch when the front door slammed.

I walk down the hallways and I didn't see or hear anybody or anything. The school looked different than when it was crowded with people. All of them are stars, probably having the same dream I did.

When I was here, I was just another talented student. I was just another voice that they had probably heard a thousand times. When I was back home, I was a star. Nobody could out sing me. No one had the skills I had. I was different, even special there.

This was probably the first moment I doubted Juilliard. I needed something that would make me different, not just like every other talented singer or dancer.

I was thinking about this when I looked at the big doors to the main auditorium. I pressed my ears up against the door to see if I could hear anything. I couldn't hear a thing! So slowly, but surely, I opened the doors to the auditorium. And I was shocked at the sight in front of me.

**FPOV**

"We are running out of time!" I yelled at Kurt as we scrambled around, trying to make things look perfect. Let me tell you, Kurt is one smart shopper!

There were twinkling lights strung around the stage and up the walls, to represent her dream of Broadway. There was a huge picnic blanket laid out in the middle, just like Rachel did when I first kissed her. There were rose petals everywhere as well, like our first date. Everything in this room represented something about us.

I looked at the clock again and saw we only had a few minutes left before Rachel would be here. We adjusted things and made sure my iPod was hooked up to the dock. The only part Kurt had in this was to turn on the music when I nodded to him, then he was to hurry away to our hotel.

Everything looked perfect and I had two minutes to spare. I had to catch my breath if I wanted to do this perfectly.

"I'm going to hide behind the curtains, just nod to me when you need the music. You are going to do great! Break a leg!" Kurt said as he ran off stage. Break a leg. That saying would never mean the same thing again.

I slowly heard the front doors open and I smiled at her. Rachel covered her hand in shock and started to giggle. I motioned for her to sit down in the front row and she ran down the aisle. She gently plopped in her seat and I nodded my head to Kurt. He gave me a thumbs up and turned on the music.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

The music faded away and I just stood there and smiled at her. She was crying, hopefully tears of joy. I just can't believe that I am with her. It seemed like forever since we saw each other.

"I just wanted to let you know that even though you are hundreds of miles away from me, my love hasn't faded away. If anything, it has grown. I still love you more than life itself Rachel. I was such a jerk and I just wanted to let you know I am so incredibly stupid." I told her as she started crying even harder. Oh god…I didn't want her to cry!

She wiped the tears away and she gave me a giant smile. She got up out of the chair and ran up on stage and I caught her in my arms. I spun her around and we both started laughing.

"Finn, you don't know how happy I am to see you! This is such a surprise! I loved your song so much, it was breathtakingly beautiful. And Finn, stop beating yourself up about that. The past is done and over with. Time to start our future." She explained as I grabbed her face and pulled my lips to hers. When she pulled back, she had the same smile on her face like when we kissed in the hallway.

"How long are you going to be here Finn?" She asked and I frowned.

"Just tonight. I leave tomorrow morning." I confessed sadly.

"That's unfair! And you just came here to sing to me?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well singing to you was one part; there is another that comes later." I explained as I pulled her hand and gestured towards the picnic blanket. She kissed me on the cheek and thanked me quietly.

We had the best time, just chatting and laughing with each other. It made me feel whole for a while. Until I looked at my watch and saw my time was running out. Now I know how Cinderella felt.

"Rachel, do you love me?" I asked as she looked up me. I had her in my lap, her back up against my chest.

"Of course I do Finn. You know that." She said as I moved her off my lap. She looked at my, confused.

"Well then I think it was time that I gave you this." I told her as I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. Her eyes got wide and she gasped.

"It's not what you think. It's not a wedding ring. It's a promise ring. Rachel, you don't know how much you mean to me. It would literally kill me if you would leave me. So this ring is a symbol of how much I love you and that I will always be there for you. This ring shows that you will forever have my heart and my commitment and my full honesty. I will be whenever you need me. Through thick and thin. You are the only one that makes me feel the way I do. I love you so much." I confessed as she starting crying again. I wiped her tears away and I popped open the ring box. She was speechless.

I pulled the ring out and slowly slid it on her ring finger. I looked up at her and she kissed me, full force.

"Finn, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much. I love you so much. And I adore this ring! It is perfect." She explained as she just kissed me all over my face. After assaulting me with kisses, we both stood up and I looked at my watch. My time with her was up.

"I hate to do this Rachel, especially now, but I have to go. I only have this auditorium until 11pm." I sadly said as she sighed.

"Really? After all of this?" She groaned and I slowly nodded.

"You have to get back to your dorm anyway." I murmured and she sighed again.

"I will miss you, but now time will go by fast. Only 5 weeks." She said, trying to cheer me up. It wasn't really helping.

"It will be forever Rachel. But I can bear it, if you promise to keep talking to me on the phone!" I told her and she smiled and quickly nodded.

"I promise. I love you." Rach simply said as she kissed me again.

"I love you too Rach. I hope you liked everything." I mumbled. I really didn't feel like moving one inch away from her, rather than hundreds of miles.

"I really did Finn! This was the best night ever. I loved everything about it." She honestly told me as I finally smiled.

"Good. Now go back to your dorm before you get into trouble." I said as she laughed. She kissed me once more before sprinting down the aisle, looking back once. She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and pull it to my heart. Before she turned around again, I saw a tear roll down her face.

She quickly ran off and I sat on the edge of the stage. Why did doing the right thing feel so wrong inside?

**RPOV**

Tonight was more than magical, it was just perfect. The ring Finn got me was exactly what I had always wanted. His song had brought me to tears. And just being with him made my heart feel so much better.

But when I got back to my dorm, all I could do is cry. I couldn't do anything else. Because my heart was telling me one thing, while my logic was telling me another.

My logic told me I had to pull it together so I could get some sleep for class tomorrow. That I had five more weeks to dance and sing. It was also telling me the boy would wait, but not Juilliard.

My heart was telling me that this wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was supposed to be with Finn, the one that had just sang his heart out to me. That love like this is also once in a lifetime. That I needed to use it up before it slipped away. A job can come and go, but true love doesn't.

I had made my decision. Now I just had to go with it.

**Awww I love it! Finn is adorable and Rachel is probably the luckiest girl on the planet! What will Rachel do? Hmm…you are just going to have to find out next chapter! **

**Now, I have some news. This story is almost over. Now don't start complaining or getting all sad! I think I can get about 2 more chapters out of this story before it is completed. But I AM planning for a sequel! I am already planning it out and I already have all my ideas! So don't worry, I am not even close to being done with these two! More on the sequel later!**

**Thank you all for enjoying and PLEASE review! I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 14: Love

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone that reviewed last chapter and likes the story! Sadly, it is coming to a close though :(**

**My favorite reviewer from last chapter was…new directions! That was probably the most heartfelt review I have ever received! Thank you so much! And thank you to all the people that read, but don't review. I love you all! Also, thank you to my amazing beta VoiceInMyHead!**

**Now here is what you have all been waiting for! What will Rachel choose? Please enjoy chapter 14 of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! If I did, do you think that we would have to wait until September for new episodes? Nope!**

**FPOV**

After just sitting on the stage, hating myself for letting her go, I knew I had to get up and get going. I took down all the lights and I picked up every rose petal. I put all the picnic stuff in the basket and put all the other stuff in a huge shopping bag Kurt got. He told me he just HAD to go into this overly expensive store. I think he is insane to pay over $500 for a jacket…but it's his money!

I walked out of the auditorium and down the halls of Juilliard. It looked like a really nice school, even though the people are probably just like Jesse. 400 Jesse's? I would have to kill myself.

I walked out the front door and just felt so empty and alone. I know that I had Kurt waiting for me at the hotel and all…but that's not the kind of empty I am feeling. Like half of my heart is sitting in one of those dorms.

I waved a taxi over and got in. I gave the man the address of the hotel we were staying in and leaned my head up against the interior. I couldn't say I was miserable…because I wasn't. I was so happy that she liked the ring and that I got to see her. It just wasn't enough.

The taxi stopped in front of the hotel and I paid the guy and walked into the hotel. I walked quickly and quietly to the elevators. I got off on our floor and went directly to our room. I swiped the card and walked in. I felt like a robot…no emotions anymore.

Kurt was sitting on one of the beds, looking through one of the many fashion magazines he bought today. He looked over the magazine and was probably about to ask me a thousand questions, but then he looked over my face and decided to drop the subject. Did I look that bad?

"Look Finn, you can't keep acting this way. You have to get over the fact that she is staying at Juilliard and she isn't going to leave. You two will be together soon…shoving it in everyone's faces that you love each other. I would rather have that then this moping Finn!" Kurt lectured.

"You don't understand it Kurt. At all. I feel…so lost and empty. Like someone took half of me. The visit didn't help at all for me. It just made me realize that she won't be with me for 5 weeks! Five! The past week has felt like _ages!_" I moaned as I flopped down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Finn. That's all I can say." He told me as I just felt like crawling in a dark hole for the next five weeks.

**RPOV**

I don't know how in the world I was going to do this. I didn't know where he was staying. I started pacing in my room, trying to think up a plan. This was not going to be easy.

I got the brilliant idea of texting Kurt. Thank you for whoever made up texting! _Hey Kurt! I know this is really late and all…but which hotel is Finn staying at? Just wondering! Rachel *_

After throwing my phone on the bed, I started to pace again. Trying to clear the thoughts in my head. This was probably the most insane move I have ever made…but I had to do it. Juilliard was an amazing school, but it can wait. I can't wait for Finn.

I wasn't strong enough to be at Juilliard yet. I wasn't ready to deal with this kind of pressure. And I sure as heck wasn't strong enough to stay away from Finn for this long of a time period.

Finally, my phone buzzed and I quickly opened the text. _Well it took you long enough Princess. We are staying at the Thirty Thirty Hotel. You better get your butt over here before he has a mental breakdown._

That's all he needed to say. I got my duffel bag and shoved some of the stuff I would really need. I pulled out the two giant suitcases from under the bed and put all my clothes inside of them. I made sure I didn't miss anything. I didn't feel the need to bring them with me; they could just send them to me later.

I quickly ran out of my dorm. I scribbled a note down on a notepad sitting on the kitchen counter. Basically explaining to my roommates that I wouldn't be back and that movers would probably be coming in to ship my stuff back to my home. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything personal to them though.

I basically jogged down the hallways. It was at that moment that I realized what I was doing. I was breaking the one thing that I had told myself since I was able to remember. Nothing gets in the way of my dreams. But now my dreams have changed. All of them now revolving around Finn.

**FPOV**

I decided that I needed to actually get up and get ready to sleep. Well, try to go to sleep anyway. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Again, robotically. Once I got back into the bedroom, Kurt started talking about the most random things. I had a lot of practice of pretending to listen, but really not, so I just ignored everything that came out of his mouth.

He. Would. Not. Shut. UP! I wanted to at least TRY and sleep…but there was no way I could with him talking so much! I wanted to take his stupid fashion magazine and shove in down his throat!

Thankfully, his cell phone started ringing and he smiled a huge grin when he looked at the caller ID. He flipped open his phone and answered the call.

"Well it took you long enough to call me! Where are you now?" He said, excited. I was really confused…was Mercedes taking a vacation or something?

"Great! You better hurry up though! We are on floor 7, room 12." Kurt quickly said as he flipped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked, very confused now. Who would need our hotel room number?

"Oh, just a friend. They are going to send something to the room tonight." He said, smiling like I was missing something. I really don't understand this boy.

"Well I am going to go wash my face. Even though we aren't at home, I brought everything I needed!" Kurt said cheerfully as he held up a huge plastic bag full of products. _Kurt. _

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I did a silent fist-pump and turned off the lamp light. I got under the blankets and shut my eyes tight. The problem was, it wasn't just darkness behind my eye lids. It was Rachel.

I started tossing and turning, trying to get the images out of my mind. But nothing really helped. I was a dude…and dudes don't cry. But I sure felt like crying. I was about to get up and turn on some music to help me get my mind off of her, when I heard a knock at the hotel door.

I silently cursed, who in the world would be at our door this late at night? I slowly got up out of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Eh, at least I wasn't going out for a beauty pageant. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, about to yell at someone for coming to our room at insane hours.

But I couldn't yell at the person at our door. Because it was Rachel.

"Rach?" I whispered, completely and totally in shock.

"Hey Finn." She simply stated as I noticed she had a duffle bag sitting beside her. My thoughts didn't travel much father because I started focusing on the lips that were attached to mine. I picked her up off the ground and spun her around and she started to giggle. I pulled away from her gently and the hugest smile broke out over my face. And it matched hers.

"I couldn't do it Finn. I couldn't stay away from you another second. Juilliard can wait, but I figured out that I won't wait for you. I have spent too much time without you this past year, it is time to start making up for it. I will always have the talent, but I won't always have the time to be with you." She told me as my jaw dropped. She was giving up Juilliard to be with me.

I didn't have words to express how I felt, so I just kissed her again. We just stood there for a while, just attached to each others lips. Until someone had to walk out of the bathroom.

"AHH! MY EYES!" Kurt screamed in a girly voice as we both just looked at him. He was covering his face with his hands and he slowly took them down.

"It's good to see you too Kurt." Rachel said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it back.

"It's good to see you too Princess. Nothing is ever the same without you. Your annoying personality has surprisingly grown on me." Kurt said, and I think Rachel took that as a compliment. We all started laughing and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well it seems you two need to catch up…so I guess I will just go hang out in the bathroom for a while. Read some more magazines, listen to my iPod, try to block out any unnecessary noises." He said as he slowly backed into the bathroom and locked the door.

We really couldn't hold it in. We laughed so hard that we fell on the bed together. I pulled her close to me and she grinned.

"So you're not staying at Juilliard anymore?" I asked, hoping her answer was yes.

"I can't. If I was offered this a year ago, I would still be there. That would probably be the happiest thing for me. But you are with me now. You are the happiest thing for me now. I love you too much to stay away from you." She said, tears in her eyes. I brushed them away.

"Don't cry Rach. You don't have to go another day without me. I will be there for you always. Why do you think I gave you that ring?" I murmured softly as I lifted up her hand.

"Thank you again for the ring. It was the best thing anyone has ever done for me. But you do know that a promise ring is also like an early wedding ring." She said, shooting me a look. I smiled.

"I know that. I want to marry you someday Rach. When we are older, of course. Once you actually go to college." I explained and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You don't know how much that means to me. But let's get through high school first." She suggested as we both laughed quietly. She rested her head up against my chest and her eyelids began to close.

"Rach, why don't you go change before you fall asleep? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I softy said as she got up and got her duffle bag from outside in the hallway. Oops…I forgot about that.

"Kurt! Can I use the bathroom please?" She yelled as she knocked on the bathroom door. Kurt came out and eyed us.

"So you two are done _talking?_" He asked, using air quotes around the word talking. Rachel nodded and Kurt walked out of the bathroom. Rachel closed the door behind her and I let out a satisfied sighed. Everything just flipped.

"Well now that you two are with each other, no more sad Finn right?" Kurt asked with his eyebrow raised and I quickly nodded. He flopped on his bed and got under the blankets.

"Well thank goodness! Now if you will excuse me, I have to watch a rerun of Project Runway. I missed this week's episode." He said as he flipped on the TV and turned it on the chick show.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and she looked so gorgeous. She smiled a shy smile. She was never going to be comfortable with her body. She just had on a tank top and shorts, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She got into bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around her back. She laid her head on my shoulder once and I kissed the top of her head.

"Alright love birds; this is just too perfect of a moment! I just HAVE to take a picture of you two. STAY STILL!" He threatened as Rachel started to protest. Kurt just simply ignored her. He got his digital camera and snapped a couple pictures of us.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone now! Goodnight!" He said as he got back into his bed. I just rolled my eyes, no use fighting it.

Rachel grabbed my face and pulled me down to her level. She gave me a soft peck on the lips and whispered goodnight. I kissed her back and whispered the same. That night was the best sleep I had ever gotten.

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning, more comfortable than I have ever been. I opened my eyes to find out why. It looks like I ended up basically on top of Finn, with his arms around my waist. I smiled at his face. It was so cute and innocent! I didn't want to wake him up, so I carefully slid off of him. I sat up on the bed and looked at Kurt.

He was already awake, typing away on his laptop. He looked up at me for one second and smirked. What did he do?

"Well good morning Princess! I bet you slept well last night." He said, mocking me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He again just smirked, so I hopped off the bed and sat next to him. He was on Facebook and was in his pictures. No way…

"YOU POSTED THOSE PICTURES OF US ON FACEBOOK?" I screamed. Kurt started shaking with laughter and just nodded.

"You guys already got 17 comments!" He said, still laughing as I just sat there with my hands across my chest.

"Don't be such a drama queen! All the comments are good, they all say how cute you guys are and they are happy you two are together again. Nothing bad." He promised as I lightened up.

"Let me guess, they are all from everyone in the Glee club?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well not EVERYONE. Santana didn't say anything and Brittany commented about a male duck…so you can count out those two." He explained as I laughed at Brittany's comment. That girl.

I jumped when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked back to see Finn grinning at my surprised face. He kissed my cheek and Kurt made this gagging sound. I smacked his arm.

"Hey! When you get a boyfriend, Finn and I will totally make fun of you too!" I threatened as Kurt just shrugged.

"Well when that does EVER happen, you guys can. But first, we have to get to the airport soon! We don't want to miss our flight." He announced as he shut his laptop and started putting things into his bag.

"Wait! I don't have a ticket!" I yelled as Finn and Kurt both looked at me.

"I will see if they have anymore seats Rach. I'm not leaving without you." Finn said as he called the airport. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready. When I came out, Finn was smiling.

"Good news! They have an extra seat!" He said, excited. I walked over and gave him a hug…since Kurt was still in the room and he was annoying when we kissed.

"Thank you Finn. You were always so chivalrous." I said and he laughed. I still don't know if he knows what that means.

We spent the next hour just talking and eating some breakfast Kurt ordered from room service. It felt nice to hang out with people I actually care about. I don't feel alone anymore like I did before.

We soon had to leave the hotel and go to the airport. We were an hour early for a flight, so we really had to rush. We barely got on our flight in time! For some reason, Kurt got a seat really far away from Finn and I, so we had some time to talk without being interrupted.

"So you aren't going anywhere else this summer?" Finn asked nervously.

"Not unless you're coming with me!" I stated. He grinned one of his signature smiles and I think my heart melted.

"Good! Because I have had enough drama this summer to last me a lifetime!" He told me as I agreed.

"Will this change when we go back to school?" I questioned.

"Will what change? The amount of drama?" He said, not answering my question.

"Not the drama. I am talking about us. Will you still treat me the same even if you get slushied and you have a horrible reputation?" I asked, trying to forget the last time he dumped me.

"Of course I will! I don't care what others think of me. As long as I am with you, nothing matters anymore. Especially the jerks at school." He answered.

"Thank you Finn." I said as I kissed his cheek. He grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers in mine.

"Rachel, you have to remember. You are stuck with me until you tell me to go away. Sorry, but now we are a package deal! I'm forever yours." He said, looking straight in my eyes.

"Faithfully."

**I am so happy that they are finally back with each other! But sadly, if you could tell, this was the last official chapter :( I will have one more chapter though, but it will be slightly in the future. In the middle of their junior year probably. Then I will start the sequel! Which I will tell you a lot more about in my next "chapters" author note! So until then, please review and thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Always

**Hey guys! Well…this is it. The last chapter of "Love is a Beautiful Thing" I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but this is the LAST chapter. But I didn't really want to call it one, since it is more of an epilogue.**

**Well instead of picking a favorite reviewer…I am going to recognize everyone that has ever reviewed my story! This story would not have gone out without you guys and I thank you so much for it! You inspire me to keep going and I wish I could hug you all! **

**Thank You To:  
Bettakappa**

**laylita83**

**TotesGleek120**

**courixoxo**

**polarpi**

**noro**

**new directions**

**XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX**

**Scarlett88**

**crallows**

**Padfoot Girlie**

**confusednikki24-7**

**lucy217**

**chieffan32**

**carolinou1995**

**AndiDinozzo412**

**seriousglee**

**daniexbaby (special thanks to you! Love ya sister!)**

**Ann-Dree-Ahh**

**gleeek**

**hungergameslaura31**

**nycmargo**

**VoiceInMyHead (also my AMAZING beta!)**

**skybluewriter**

**DarkestAngel11**

**crazyfinchelfan**

**way2domestic**

**immajourneygleek**

**DreamerInHerOwnWorld**

**koolkat05**

**ginny374**

**cappievonbuettner**

**EmoGleek**

**MaroonFox**

**lizziebennet2891**

**egyouppt**

**Shelz**

**serenalovejoy**

**Foxy-Evie**

**allthewayaroundd**

**rachelmarianne**

**lemontartheart**

**harry-mione**

**Gleek4Lyf**

**CTruck**

**princessgleeky**

**Wow that was a mouthful! I really thank everyone on that list…that very long list! **

**Now, the sequel to this story is going to be slowly updated because I am going back to school in about 2 weeks. :( Trust me, I rather keep writing than start freshman year! But since I am taking all honors classes, it won't be my top priority. But there will still be updates!**

**What is the sequel about, you might ask. Every new chapter is going to be based on a huge milestone of their life (nationals, graduation, marriages, etc.) So it is going to be more of a future-fic! I will have the first chapter up ASAP!**

**Now, after all this time, here is the final chapter of "Love is a Beautiful Thing"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters! If I did…this amazing fanfiction would have never been made!**

_Epilogue: 5 months later_

**FPOV**

"Rach! We are going to be late, hurry up!" I yelled as I knocked on the bathroom door. And I thought Quinn took a long time in the bathroom!

She came out of the bathroom and I smiled. I took her hand and we quickly ran down the stairs. She grabbed her backpack and we headed out the door.

Since the summer, things have gone more than perfect for Rachel and I. I don't think there was a day we didn't spend together. We did everything together and even our parents had dinner together every week!

School started up again and surprisingly, we both had a lot of the same classes. Rachel also some how made it so that we have lockers right next to each other. And then of course, we had Glee club together.

But of course, with the start of school again means the start of slushies and bullies. On the first day, when Rachel and I came into the school hand in hand, all eyes were on us. We ignored the looks for the most part, but what we couldn't ignore was the slushies we got.

After the whole hockey teamed slushied us, I just wanted to punch Karofsky in the face. I was about to, when Rachel held me back. When she told me to stop, I couldn't say no to her. We cleaned up and went on with our day.

This went on for about 2 months, but it soon stopped. I think they got the idea that it didn't really affect us anymore. But just in case, we still put an extra change of clothes in our lockers.

Glee club was better than ever this year. We got 4 new members, but still none of them would ever outshine Rachel. Mr. Schue still gave us the duets, even though Quinn and Puck got a couple as well. Surprisingly, they didn't break up after they gave Beth away. They looked happy together.

Today though, was an important day in glee club. We were picking our numbers for Sectionals. Everyone wanted a chance at a solo. So on the way to school that day, all that Rachel would talk about was the number she chose for us to sing together.

I parked in the parking lot and we walked inside together. Walking with Rachel wasn't the same as with Quinn. When me and Quinn were together, we were the power couple of the school. People would part like the red sea and stare at us with awe. With Rachel, people just ignore us. We aren't the power couple. Puck and Quinn earn that title now.

Since we had free period first, we headed to the choir room. There stood the other members of the club. All of them were buzzing with excitement. I waved to everyone, when Rachel left my side and went to hug Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. I'm glad Rachel finally made some true friends.

Mr. Schue entered the room and we all sat down in our respective places.

"Alright guys, we have a lot to do in a little amount of time! Now we have already picked our two group numbers, now we have to finalize the other. Who wants to go first?" He offered as everyone's hand shot up.

He started calling out peoples names. All of them were really good; they all would be great at Sectionals. But I don't think they could beat out our duet.

"Well, it looks like we have Finn and Rachel last to go. You guys are doing a duet right?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel nodded quickly and pulled me to the center of the room.

"I hope you all enjoy one of my personal favorites. This is "Always Be My Baby" originally done by Mariah Carey, but David Cook also redid it. I know it isn't in the show tune category, but it still is a beautiful song." Rachel said as I just nodded in agreement.

When I heard we were singing this song, I knew we were going to get to perform it at Sectionals. It is going to be the same as Faithfully, beautiful and emotional. Wow, Rachel has really turned me into a chick. Do I care? Not really.

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no_

And with that, I spun her around and pulled her close to me. She smiled up at me and placed her hands on my chest.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,...my baby..._

We ended the song and I kissed her on the top of her head. All of the Glee clubbers stood up and gave us a round of applause. We both took a bow and everyone laughed.

"Well guys, I think we all know who gets the final slot for Sectionals! Finn, Rachel, you up for it? You blew everyone away at Regionals; let's see if you can do it again!" Mr. Schue said as everyone cheered for us. Rachel gave me a hug and I gladly returned it.

Throughout the rest of the day, I didn't pay attention to my classes at all. Rachel was the only thing on my mind. I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone as perfect as Rachel, but I am not complaining.

Nothing is going to break us apart. No person, no distance, not even life or death itself. We will always be with each other, no matter what life throws at us.

**RPOV**

The past months with Finn have been but pure happiness and love. He is the best person in my life right now. Nothing is better than just spending time with him. We don't really have to talk about anything in specific, just be with each other.

After the day of the Sectional song choice meeting, Finn and I just hung out in my room. We were just lying on the bed, laughing and talking, when Finn asked me a sudden question.

"Is Broadway your only dream?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"Not anymore it isn't. There are other things I really want to do in life." I said casually and he nodded.

"Like what?" He asked, wanting more details. I sighed and started listing.

"Well I want to get married with a huge wedding. I want to have my own house. A big white house with a wrap around porch. Then I want to have a couple kids, 2 or 3 maybe. Then I want to travel the world, learn about other cultures and such." I listed as Finn smiled.

"I didn't know you wanted kids." He murmured.

"I really do. But the only problem would be if I am on Broadway, then I wouldn't be able to take care of them." I explained.

"I could take care of them." He simply stated as my jaw dropped.

"You want to have kids with me?" I asked in shock.

"Of course I do. I want to make all your dreams come true. I told you, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He told me as I kissed him. He could be so sweet.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" I asked as he smiled.

"Hmm…not today!" He remarked.

"I love you Finn Hudson." I said. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too babe. More than you could ever imagine." He declared as his cell phone vibrated. He looked at the text and jumped out of my bed.

"Sorry to do this to you Rach, but I have to get home. But before I go, I want you to have this." He said as pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He handed to me and kissed my cheek.

"What is this?" I asked, very confused.

"Just read it when I leave. It should explain everything." He simply said as he kissed me again and walked out of my room. When I heard his car pull out of my driveway, I opened the envelope. It was a piece of paper. I also felt something heavy in the envelope, but I needed to read the note first.

_**Dear Rachel, **_

_**I know I'm no good with words, so this seems really stupid for me to do. But I really don't know how to get this out any other way. I would be way too embarrassed to say this to your face, so I guess this will have to do. I know that our 6**__**th**__** month anniversary is coming up in 2 days, but I wanted to give this to you early. I wrote it this morning before I picked you up, so I hope it sounds good. I wasn't that awake at the time.**_

_**When I saw you in Glee club the first day I joined, I immediately thought you were going to be the show-off, know it all type. Then I heard you sing, and suddenly everything changed for me. I never thought someone could sing as beautifully as you did. And then when I got to sing WITH you, that was something totally different for me too. When I sang with you, I don't have to be Finn Hudson: The popular football star jerk. I could just be Finn. So for that, I thank you.**_

_**When I thought about quitting Glee, you told me I was better than all of my other friends. Better than all the other jocks. And really, that is what brought me back to Glee. From that moment on, I knew that I had to be a better person. I needed to prove to you that I could be worthy of being your friend. Since I did want to be your friend. **_

_**Then we kissed in the auditorium. And then I ran away. I want you to know from that kiss on, I knew that you meant more to me than just a friend. I know I sent off the wrong message by running away, but you now know the reason why. So again, I apologize for that.**_

_**Then the whole baby-gate thing happened. Through it all, you were by my side. Even though I was with another girl, you were still there. That meant a lot to me then. I was so confused and I didn't know which way to turn. But no matter what, you were there for me. Thank you again.**_

_**When you told me the baby wasn't mine, I was never mad at you. Actually, you were the only person I could bear looking at without wanting to punch something or cry. Everyone else in Glee club lied to me for the longest time, but you came straight to me. That showed me you were honest, another reason I fell in love with you.**_

_**And then the thing that started all the relationship drama…finding my inner rock star. When I think back, that was the most stupid reason to ever break up with you. I just should have been honest and told you I wasn't ready for a relationship. I was tied down for way to long and I didn't know if I wanted to be tied down AGAIN. So then I broke your heart and you ran into Jesse. I felt like a total jerk.**_

_**It took a date with Santana and Brittany to realize that you were the girl for me. But it was already too late, you were with Jesse. But that didn't matter to me. I was never going to give up on. Ever. Because you meant so much to me. So I watched you be happy with him, because that's all I could really do. I wanted you to be happy, just preferably happy with me. **_

_**When he went back to Carmel and egged you, I felt two emotions. One, anger. A lot of that too. He was so stupid to ever let you go. To ever hurt you like that! You deserved so much more than that. So then I slashed his tires. He was lucky I didn't slash his face.**_

_**The other emotion I had was excitement. You were free to date again. You were free to be mine. But you weren't ready for that. And I knew it. Did it stop me from telling you that I loved you? Not really.**_

_**Rachel, I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me hope that I could actually be somebody. You gave me life, a life that I was really missing out on. The life I was living was stupid and getting me nowhere. But you woke me up from that. **_

_**You are the most gorgeous girl that has ever walked this Earth. It isn't just your outside looks either. You are so forgiving and loving to everyone. You see the good in people when others assume the worst. You are so honest and caring. You would do anything for me and I thank you for that. Then again, your outside looks are gorgeous as well. You are perfect the way you are. No matter what anyone tells you, you will always be beautiful to me.**_

_**You will always be my one and only Rachel. No one will ever replace you. You hold my heart in your hands. And I hope you never give it back to me. I will never love someone as much as I do you. I hope we have many more anniversaries together. I love you so much. More than anything.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Finn**_

I didn't know I was crying until the letter ended. I read it a dozen times and still couldn't believe that Finn wrote this, _to me!_ I finally set the letter down and looked into the envelope. I gasped at what I saw

A necklace and pair of earrings that matched my promise ring. I started crying even harder when I took them out of the envelope and put them one.

I was so lucky to have Finn as my boyfriend. Forever and always.

**Sadly, the story is now over :( But no worries, the sequel will be up soon! Did any of you expect that at all? I didn't plan on writing something that long or emotional until I randomly came up with it and erased almost 4 pages! I loved how it ended up though! Thank you all for enjoying the story and I hope to hear from you all on how you liked the ending! I hope to see all my reviewers again at the sequel! Which will be titled "It's Your Love" THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Love you!**


End file.
